


Rosewater

by RedCherrySugar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Amortentia, Bisexual Na Jaemin, Dark Academia, Hogwarts, Kissing at Midnight, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Ravenclaw Huang Ren Jun, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slytherin Na Jaemin, kissing like lots of it, trouble maker jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCherrySugar/pseuds/RedCherrySugar
Summary: When Ravenclaw, Huang Renjun, admits his sudden adoration for his Slytherin classmate, Na Jaemin—who can’t say no at a chance to fall in love—he offers the other boy a challenge.“3 dates and I’m all yours,” says Jaemin.“Oh, you’re going to fall so hard,” Renjun replies.Only, Renjun’s under a love potion, and none of them know it yet...
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146
Collections: '00 FIC FEST ROUND TWO





	1. arrival

**Author's Note:**

> ages are shifted up: 5th years (18) / 4th years (17) and so on 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this! I've always wanted to do a love potion and a hp universe and here it is! thank you for whomever shared #0010 because you really called out for me. 
> 
> _Please open me,_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/rosewater/)  
> playlist! [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7M3dQPCa9svSNcfV3xAcPi?si=Uql6D6XXQiCuPayRsuaFpw)  
> twitter [ here ](https://twitter.com/haecherrysugar)  
> 

A cold breeze hits Jaemin’s cheek, making him shiver as he pulls his emerald scarf closer to his face. Once again, it was back to school season for him and all the other students at Hogwarts. If he’s honest he doesn't mind attending school at all, studying magic was better than anything he could imagine. Now if he went to muggle schooling, that would be a whole other experience that would probably drive him a little crazy. He's only heard about it in whispers from friends of friends or upper classmates, which reminds him that waking up at seven in the morning is worth the struggle.

Jaemin eagerly searches the crowded train station for any sign of his best friend Donghyuck, who also mentioned he would be early—partly a lie. He pushes his cart, steering clear of any students that hadn’t parted from the family yet, and their excessively long cloaks. He rolls his eyes when he sees those who gladly brought extended family with them even though they could write to them later anyhow. However, in the midst of it all his eyes catch a young boy, probably a first year, who’s mother is whipping his tears away. He pouts his lip as he recalls his first day at Hogwarts. 

_The train station was enormous and filled with so many students that he didn't know. The wind traveled straight down his spine, only helping him feel so alone. He cried hopelessly in his mother's arms because he wasn’t ready to be separated from his family._

_His father looked at him coldly, “Stop crying son. There's no real pain to be felt. Your mother and I will still be here once school ceases.”_

_He nods, wiping his tears with his sleeve._

_His mother cups his face softly, “You’ll make friends any moment now. You’re going to miss the train if you don’t leave now.” She hands him his luggage, “Go on son, make your father and I proud.”_

_He pushes himself forward into his parent's arms, giving them one last tight hug before he has to leave._

_“Last call for Hogwarts! Hurry on students!” a distant voice yells._

_That was his call. His eyes were puffy and red from the crying. He looks up to his parents, none of their faces wrecked with tears the way his were. They simply nod, turning Jaemin in the direction of the train and give him a soft nudge._

_He wants to protest until a loud voice startles him, “Hogwarts leaving in one minute!”_

_He gasps and the next second he’s running as fast as his feet will take him. There was no way he was missing his first train. Each breath he exhales turning into a cloud he could see in front of him. It was suddenly all so real. The tears from his face dry as he runs down the station, feeling a smile creep onto his face. He feels alive._

His parents were right all those years ago when they said he’d make friends. On his first night, he met Donghyuck in the common room only to get yelled at by sixth years to shut up and go to sleep. When they met Jisung a year later they did it again but kept themselves up all night. 

He decides that going up to the younger boy and comforting him would be a good idea, so he walks over, dragging his cart with him. 

He smiles at the family and turns to look at the boy, “Hey, are you a first-year?”  
He looks up to Jaemin, eyes glossy, “Yes…” 

He puts his arm on his shoulder, “I remember my first year. I cried too you know.” he smiles, “but the second I got to Hogwarts I didn't feel sad anymore. I made friends my first night there.” 

The boy timidly speaks, “But what if I can’t make friends?” 

“I know you will, everyone is friendly here and actually,” he looks at the large clock in the station, “you better get going if you want good seats.” 

The other boy looks down, “I’m scared… I don't want to leave my family.” 

“Scared of what?” Jaemin softly laughs, “No one liking you? You don’t have to worry about that here.” he gets closer to whisper into his ear “You can pretend that it's a vacation from your parents. There's no bedtime or limits on the sweets you can buy.” 

He notices a smile appear on the boys face, slightly hidden by his scarf. No bedtime is definitely a perk for the younger students, but he’ll be asleep before ten tonight. Hopefully with a stomach full of sweets and new friends. 

He digs into his pocket and finds the lollipops that he’d brought for himself and Donghyuck, but decides the candy is better off with him. He had enough galleons for sweets later.

He grabs the boys arm and places the candy in his hand, closing his grip, “Take these. One is for you and for a new friend that you meet on the train. Now you should get going.”

The boy smiles and turns to his family to bid his final goodbyes then mumbles a quiet thanks to Jaemin. 

“Thank you, such a nice slytherin boy.” the mother says cheerfully, “Now don't miss your train either!” 

“I’ll be on my way too then.” he replies with a smile. 

Jaemin swears no time passes between his conversation with the little boy and looking for his friend, but he’s spent more than twenty minutes at the station walking aimlessly.

He jumps at the sound of a distant voice, “Hogwarts leaving in five!”

Donghyuck is nowhere to be found and Jisung is nowhere in sight either. Having said his mandatory greetings to his other classmates and telling them they’ll catch up later, he might be forced to leave alone this time. He swears they’ll hear it from him at the dorms for saying they would all wake up early, just to make sure they wouldn't miss the train—exactly what was going to happen. 

He takes a deep breath, straightens his back and walks over to the train's entrance. Perfect, already so far in his years at Hogwarts and he’s still walking alone. A lonely little slytherin boy, friendless once again—embarrassing he’ll admit. 

“What the hell!” Jaemin exclaims the second he feels weight on both his shoulders. He turns around to see his friends right before his eyes. 

He gives them both a look of disdain, clicking his tongue, “Where were you two? I almost got onto the train alone for god sakes. That’s embarrassing if you ask me.” 

Haechan is the first to hug him, “We missed you too Jaemin and Jisung needed me to pick him up from his muggle house at the beach so that was a long detour.” 

Jaemin rolls his eyes, “Jisung woke up late didn’t he?” 

“I swear I didn’t! I live far in the muggle world. You know that Jaemin.” Jisung says defensively. 

Jaemin bursts into laughter as he rulffes Jisungs hair, “I’m messing with the both of you. I’m just glad to have you guys here.” 

The other boy doesn't protest and fixes his hair in the window of the train. 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get our asses on the train,” Haechan says slapping his friends on the shoulders. 

Happier than ever, the trio make their way onto the train, luggage in hand. Jisung leads the way through the narrow hallway past the white sheer curtains on the windows that brush against his arms. They make it to the first empty cabin, each of them shoving their bags into the shelf above the. The seats are lined in a royal blue fabric, marked with small stains from the years before. He sighs in content as he takes his seat closest to the window. A perfect little box for him and the others to talk as they please. 

Within moments he hears the train whistle, marking their departure. He keeps his eyes on the window to make sure he doesn't miss the beauty of the world. He was always fond of the train ride. It reminded him of the simple things in life. The endless fields of green quickly come into sight, soon becoming small hills decorated with fluffy trees that were beginning to brown. He looks up at the bluest sky he thinks he’s ever seen and the clouds, he swears, move faster than the train ever could. Even by the tint of the sunlight he could tell fall was fully in session and winter would be coming any day now. 

He stares out the window for what seems for hours, sharing a calm silence while Donghyuck reads and the other takes a nap. 

Jaemin and Donghyuck are startled by a knock on the window. They both turn, a smile appearing on the other boy's face as he recognizes who it was, a girl he had never seen before. 

Her hair falls over her shoulders, bangs falling to the side and the rest pushed back by a red head band. Her uniform in pristine condition, almost like they haven't been on the same 7 hour train ride. 

Donghyuck opens the cabin door, “Hey, I haven’t seen you in awhile. Come on in.” 

“It's alright. I’m heading over to Sicheng’s cabin right now. I just wanted to say hi!” She says smiling brightly, “You’re invited too if you want to come.” 

Donghyuck turns to look at his cabin, Jaemin with his eyes glued to the unknown girl and Jisung sleeping peacefully on the other side. 

“Actually, I think we’ll pass on that, but thanks for the offer. We could meet you later once Jisung wakes up.” 

The girl nods, eyes on Jaemin, “Okay, I’ll see you guys later! We have a few hours left anyways.”

She waves as she begins to walk away, flashing another smile. Jaemin was at a loss for words and wondered how he’d never noticed her. He definitely wanted to meet her again. 

“Who was that?” Jaemin asks eagerly. 

“That's Joy, she's a gryffindor. I had classes with her last year. She's really cool, laid back, you know the whole thing. Why?” Donghyuck raises his brow, “Are you interested Jaemin?” 

“Hell yeah, anything to keep me distracted from school this semester or for god knows how long.” 

He knows people say to count your blessings, which he does because not everyone gets to study magic, but it would also be nice to have a bit of a love life amid the stress and madness of studying. He would love to flirt with her and fall in love with her—maybe fall in love. He’s never been in love, so technically he wouldn’t even know what to expect or how to get there. 

“We should stop by Sicheng’s cabin later and you show up with a chocolate and pull a ‘I don’t want this, do you?’ and boom you're talking until the train arrives.”

Jaemin nods, “Oh that's smart, let me know when the candy trolley is close.” 

He hums in response, “Do you think you’ll really get a girlfriend this year Jaemin?” 

He’s had his fair share of experiences that he thinks were close to love or at least a deep feeling of ‘like’. He dated a hufflepuff before, but she was a little too nice for his liking. Of course Jaemin knew that was a little wrong of him to think, but it was just in his nature to be a tease. There had been a gryffindor too, but the summer cut their relationship short and he simply had no time to meet him while he was in the muggle world. Not to forget the slytherin he had a fling with, but if he's honest they spent all their time making out in any place Hogwarts had to offer. The only house he hasn’t dated a classmate in was Ravenclaw with no explanation as to why. 

He looks out the window in wonder, “Honestly who knows. I really like-,” 

“Is this romance I hear?” Jisung interrupts him as rises from his nap, “And do you mean boyfriend donghyuck?” 

“Yeah Donghyuck, I go for both teams.” Jaemin sticks out his tongue. 

“My bad, I assume it was implied.” the other boy clicks his tongue, “Okay actually let me back track. You, Na Jaemin, and significant other, this year, at Hogwarts, for reals.” 

“Of course he can,” Jisung looks at Jaemin “you're hot shit at Hogwarts, don't you worry.” 

Haechan clears his throat, “I would date you, but I dont date stupid,” he shruggs his shoulders, “sorry for the early heart break.”

“Yeah not like I'd date your slytherin ass,” Jaemin pretends to gag. 

Jisung and Jaemin turn to each other, bursting into a roar of laughter. 

“But you were eyeing Joy earlier. I swear you looked at her and said you lost baby girl,” Donghyuck bites his lip and strokes his chin seductively. 

Jisung sighs, “Oh no Jaemin, you do not know how to flirt.” 

He gasps while laughing, “What! No, I didn't actually do that.” 

“Oh thank god. I really thought I was friends with the biggest idiot. For a moment I lost all hope for your love life.” 

“I would never do that, Donghyuck is the cringey one here.” 

There was a knock on the door and Jaemin immediately recognizes the woman. 

He rushes to slide open the door, “Miss! I’ve been waiting for you all day. It's been such a long ride and I could really use some sugar right now.” 

“Hello boys! Excited about starting the school year aren't we?” she says cheerfully. 

Quickly, the trio crowds the small cabin doorway with their frenzy for sweets. 

Donghyuck nods eagerly searching the trolley, “Of course we are! We’ve missed you too.” 

She smiles, “Oh you slytherin boys are too kind. It’s such a joy to see you all again. Ah! Jisung I saved one of your favorites.” 

Jaemin swears that his eyes sparkle when she brings out the candy. 

“Droobles! Oh my god, I’ll take two of those please,” he says enthusiastically. 

“I’ll take a pumpkin pastie and two chocolate cauldrons,” says Donghyuck, “wait, who's paying?” 

“I will because I actually brought coins today, but you owe the next round then,” Jaemin replies. 

“Thanks Jaemin. Love you lots!” Jisung says, blowing him a kiss. 

Jaemin rolls his eyes, “I’ll have three licorice wands and a chocolate frog please.” 

The woman hands the candy to him, “That's going to be one galleon my boy.” 

He digs into his pocket and hands the gold coin to her. “Thank you! We’ll see you again soon.” 

“We only have three hours left don’t forget! Wonderful to see you three again. I’ll be on my way then,” she replies joyfully. 

The others wave as she leaves on to the next cabin. 

Jaemin looks back to the others and slides the door close, “Man you guys are expensive.” 

Donghyuck takes his seat, “Well you were right about being the only one with coins today, but thanks anyhow. Besides the point, I can’t wait to get back to Hogwarts.” 

For the next hour they enjoy the company of one another as they share their own sweets. All together wondering how the school year would plan out for them. They all knew that studying would be important, but Jaemin wasn’t kidding when he said that he needed a break from school. It's not like his parents would care if he really let go a little this year. It was in his plans to explore the school grounds and perhaps get into a little bit of trouble. Of course he couldn't do that alone, which was the perfect opportunity to invite someone else. 

Jisung on the other hand doesn’t care about love—at least for now. He wants to focus on studying and taking each day by day. Jaemin wasn’t sure exactly what he meant but he guesses that it's better than planning your own potential downfall. The boredom he and Donghyuck face hasn’t hit him yet, so really they’re waiting for the day Jisung starts to say that he's tired of being single. 

The social butterfly of their trio—even more so than Jaemin —Donghyuck, was already as popular as it got for their kind. He was known amongst every year at Hogwarts, really it was impossible not to. He carried a reputation for being hilarious and a trickster. Every trick, innocent or not, would prove him to be a true slytherin more and more each time (his smartass got away with it every single time). On top of that Jaemin would be a lair if he didn’t admit that his best friend wasn’t handsome. He had lovers appearing from all corners of the universe, but to Donghyuck that wasn’t the most important thing his year. 

He had explained one hell of a plan that he called ‘the best trick of them all’, that included fireworks, the forest, all homework assignments, and getting the dean called on himself. His plan was in the early stages and he’d already asked him for help. How could he say no to that? 

Their conversation ends when there's a knock on the cabin door… again. Donghyuck doesn’t move and Jaemin doesn’t recognize the boys smiling through the window because Jisung is rushing to unlock and slide the door open. 

“Oh hi guys, how are you?” 

Mysterious boy one runs his hands through his hair, “Good. It's nice to see you again Jisung.”

Mysterious boy two interveins, “We’re going to Sicheng’s cabin right now and we wanted to know if you’d come with us.”

Jaemin knew by the way he was twiddling his fingers behind his back meant that these boys were special. 

“Uh… I-I don’t know, let me ask them,” he turns to his friends, “do you guys want to go hangout there instead?” 

Jaemin’s imagination was running wild at who these boys were to Jisung. It had to be something a little deeper than friends. The harder he looks at the mysterious boys he swears that he should know them, yet no names come to mind. 

Donghyuck shrugs his shoulders, “Yeah we could.” 

He sends Jaemin a look as he tries to nod his head discreetly to agree with him. 

“Y-yeah we’ll be there,” Jaemin smiles. 

Jisung turns back to the others, “We’ll head out in a bit.” 

“Okay, we’ll see you later.” 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t miss it,” Jisung smiles. 

“Bye!” they wave at Jisung and the others as they leave. 

Jisung takes a deep breath, walking back and forth in the cabin. 

“Now who was that?” says Jaemin.

“Jeno, the one with black hair also the one Jisung has a crush on and his friend Renjun.” 

“Oh?” Jaemin smirks, “Jisung didn't tell me about this crush yet.” 

Jisung hides his head in his hands, “Did I look like an idiot?” 

“Not really, you talk like a normal person and you’re thinking about this too hard. Wow, that's literally a snake going after a lion. Isn't that something?” he scoffs. 

“I have no intention of eating him alive, but eat his face, I'll do anyday,” Jisung laughs. 

Jaemin crinkles his brows, “Ew that's such a nasty way to describe making out, but go for it... and that means you can’t be a good kisser then.” 

“I-... t-that's not what I meant,” he says defensively. 

Donghyuck laughs, “You walked right into that one Jisung, and they’re our year Jaemin. I don’t know if you’ve had classes with them yet.” 

“Oh, no wonder I felt like I recognized them. I haven’t yet either so how the hell does Jisung know them?” 

“That’s not important right now. He invited us to Sicheng’s cabin and everyone else is there. Jeno for me and Joy for Jaemin and no one for you I guess,” he points to Donghyuck. 

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be your wingman.” Donghyuck rises from his seat, “Let's get going then!” 

Jaemin stands up from his seat, fixing his uniform. 

“Don’t forget the candy so you can flirt with Joy,” Jisung wiggles his brow. 

“How would I miss out on this chance? It's right here,” he taps his pant pocket, “Hopefully it goes well for the both of us,” he says, closing the door behind him. 

They follow Jisung’s lead and walk silently, two train carts down. Jaemin peers through the windows of the other students' cabins, some reading, others practicing new spells, and others laughing with their friends. In one cabin the curtains are pulled, but he steals a glance inside to see two boys sitting close to one another. He wonders what they could possibly be doing sitting like that so he takes one more look. 

The boys lips touch—oh they were just making out. He curses under his breath, that would have been awkward if they caught him staring, but really he just wishes that was him. As he notices that he was lagging behind the others, he makes a mental note that closed curtains mean nothing good. The sound of laughter and hollering begins to become louder as they approach Sicheng’s cabin. The door is open, so Jisung walks right in. 

“Hello! Great to see you guys,” Sicheng greets them.

It was no surprise as to why his cabin had so many students from different years. Sicheng was simply one of the best Hufflepuffs you could ever meet. He was smart, handsome, kind and notably not hotheaded like the others. It explains why his other students were packed in his cabin like sardines without a care in the world. The window was cracked open slightly so no one could feel the heat in the room. Jaemin recognizes most of the faces this time, noticing that Jisung has already found a seat next to Jeno and he would be forced to sit on the floor with the others.

Without a word he plops down to take his seat on the floor next to Joy’s feet (not planned) and touches shoulders with another boy next to him. He makes eye contact with Donghyuck who was stuck leaning against the doorway. 

He mouths the words, “The candy Jaemin.” 

Jaemin nods silently, making sure no one noticed their interaction, but they all were lost in conversations of their own. In no way was he nervous, he knew that no one would say no to him and much less complimentary candy. Confident in his looks and his words, he reaches into his pocket and turns to face her, 

“Hey Joy,” he taps her knee, “Do you want this?” he says, offering her the candy. 

“Oh,” she looks at his hand, “I don’t have much of a sweet tooth but thanks,” she replies, quickly returning to her previous conversation. 

He swears under his breath, he wasn't the hot shit he thought he was. He had not been ready for the rejection. What was he supposed to do with the candy now? He didn't care too much for it after he’d eaten all the sweets earlier. 

He nudges the boy next to him, “It's Renjun right?” 

He nods, “Yeah.” 

“Do you want this?” He says handing him the candy. 

Renjun tilts his head, “F-for me?” 

“Mhm, I’ve had enough believe me,” he replies nonchalantly. 

He takes the candy from his hand, “Thanks Jaemin,” he smiles. 

At least Renjun wouldn’t reject his peace offering. But how did he know my name, Jaemin thinks.  
“Wait, how do you know my name? I don't think we’ve met,” he asks. 

Renjuns cheeks flush, “W-we… I-I, it’s Ji-,”

“Attention in the court!,” Sicheng speaks up, pretending to hit a gavel on the wood paneling, “someone brought up a good topic for conversation and I don’t think we’ll all have enough time to talk before we arrive so what are you guys looking forward to this semester?” 

The other boy doesn’t bother to finish what he was saying as he turns his body to face Sicheng. 

“Jaemin, you go first. I haven’t heard from you in a while,” says Sicheng. 

“I’m excited for potions class this year 

“Can you make me Felix Felicis because I don't plan on studying this semester,” says Jeno as the cabin laughs in amusement. 

“Now don’t be fucking lazy Jeno, but if Jaemin is offering I’ll take on too,” says another student. 

“You can come to me if you need help anytime. I have so many tricks up my sleeve for that class,” Sicheng added. 

Jaemin claps his hands, “With Sicheng’s help, If I get an A, I’ll make whatever you guys want and all you need to do is pay me, but that only goes for the people in this room at this moment.” 

“Hell yeah Jaemin!” Donghyuck shouts and the others holler in agreement. 

“What about you Renjun?” Sicheng asks. 

“I’m literally only waiting for quidditch season this November. I’m ready to take down the Slytherins!” he declares. 

His sudden confession is met with cheerful cries and boos from the other Slytherins in the room. 

“Don’t even talk Slytherins! Ravenclaws have Renjun, and Gryffindor has me on their team,” Joy adds. 

“Aye! Give it here Joy,” Renjun agrees, high-fiving her. 

“No way we are letting either of your houses win this year. Hell, I’ll even try out this year just to be sure of it,” Donghyuck insists.

A voice over the train speakers speaks, “Arriving at Hogwarts in less than ten minutes! Get your bags ready students!” 

That was everyone's cue to fetch their things and prepare for arrival. Quickly, they all bid their goodbyes, some giving hugs and others simply waving as they walk out promising to see each other in the main hall for dinner. The walk back was overly crowded with students trying to get back to their own suitcases. It was loud and filled with laughter and random screaming from others running away from the trouble they were stirring. 

Somehow Jaemin is the first one to arrive at their cabin. He must have lost Jisung along the way or walked with Jeno instead. He lets out a sigh. He admits he’s a little tired from the train ride and missing the chance to take a nap. 

“I saw her flat out reject you Jaemin,” he says as he reaches for his suitcase, “But what's with the sigh?” 

Jaemin straightens out his collar, “Oh no, I’m not disappointed, I’m just tired. And honestly, I did not expect it to go that way.” 

“Jisung is worried about looking like an idiot but you just took the cake with that one,” Donghyuck laughs. 

“Huh, what about me?” Jisung says, walking in. 

“Did you not see him get rejected by Joy so fast? She clearly was not seeing it.” 

Jisung laughs, “What a fucking loser. I have to say it went well between Jeno and I. I walked him back to his cabin since he was on his way.” 

_The train stops, “We have arrived at Hogwarts! Off the train we go!”_

Jaemin slaps the other boy's shoulder, “At least one of us is having fun.”

The three of them immediately leave the train to choose the best bunks at the dormitories. Jaemin’s next to the window, Donghyuck’s across the room from his and Jisung’s with his own year. For dinner, everyone kept their promise to meet again, until they were forced to sit in their proper houses for the welcoming ceremony. Speeches said by the same professors every year, the explanation of the house system for the first years and rules that everyone would forget later anyway. Blah blah blah—Jaemin just wanted to eat. 

Once the feast truly begins, he fills himself up with all the comfort food he’s missed over the summer. Pizza, pasta, fried chicken, you name it and he probably ate it. Most importantly, his heart feels full from being able to see all the people he's missed and spending the whole dinner laughing until tears clouded his eyes. No feeling could come nearly close to this one, he swears that he hasn’t felt this happy in months. Finally that night he falls asleep to the sound of Donghyuck’s light snoring, but with a smile on his face. He feels good to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Please open me,_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/rosewater/)  
> playlist! [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7M3dQPCa9svSNcfV3xAcPi?si=Uql6D6XXQiCuPayRsuaFpw)


	2. a little wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin and Donghyuck are up to no good, and off to the potions room they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Please open me,_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/rosewater/)  
> playlist! [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7M3dQPCa9svSNcfV3xAcPi?si=Uql6D6XXQiCuPayRsuaFpw)

Soon enough Jaemin had settled into the school year. He’s gone through the ‘immediate rejection as soon as his classes started assigning homework’ phase pretty smoothly, that is by accepting B’s on everything he turned in for the past few weeks. It doesn’t matter much now because he’s made up for it by creating a study plan—he only hopes to follow. If he’s honest, he’s forgotten the girl he met on the train. He can’t even remember her name (not an outcome he anticipated). 

But today he's erased everything that's ever clouded his mind. He feels positive about his future, whatever that might be. There's no clear explanation as to why Jaemin feels like he's floating with every step he takes and sends a bright smile to anyone who looks his way. 

He waltzes his way into potions class taking his seat next to his new friend Jeno that he's gotten to know very well. 

“You’re doing great today, aren’t you Jaemin?” Jeno asks. 

“I am, honestly I feel like I just drank liquid luck this morning. It’s weird because I can’t pinpoint what I did differently this morning,” he replies. 

“Your hair looks nice for starters.”

Surely it would, he had decided to swoop his hair to the side, leaving his forehead out for the world. He let his brunette hair choose where to wave naturally—best mix of a hot mess for an effortless confidence boost. 

“Thanks, I didn’t even try that hard with it,” he lets out a chuckle. 

“Good afternoon students!” the professor begins, “today's lecture will be a rather interesting one. Our next assignment will be to brew Amortentia, one of the most powerful and dangerous potions that we could ever brew,” she says writing on the chalkboard. 

_Amortentia_

Jaemin stops twiddling with the pencil in his hand and shifts in his seat, she has his full attention. 

“Coming from Laverne de Montmorency herself to coerce a muggle to fall in love with her in the eighteen hundreds,” she writes, 

_Amortentia, scent_

“It has an aroma unique to the person who is inhaling and will breathe in scents that they are most attracted to. You are destined to enjoy the potion regardless of how strong you think that you are. Take Jaemin for example,” she walks to him, “What scents are you attracted to?” 

“Coffee, vanilla, wood... and caramel,” he replies. 

Coffee because it’s what he drinks every day. Vanilla because that’s what his bar of soap smells like. Wood because of his broom and the memories he has playing quidditch. Caramel because it's his favorite confectionery. 

“You see, even to myself, it sounds wonderful. The potion wants to seduce you into becoming a victim to its maker. No matter if it's eaten, drank or worn the love it creates is fake. A potion cannot create actual love, instead its obsession or an intense infatuation that it comes from it. It won’t last long either, so the other person would have to be constantly intoxicated by the love potion,” she writes, 

_Amortentia, scent = DANGEROUS_

“Anyone who tries to kindle a love with you in this way is not your friend!” she declares, “It is the purest form of betrayal because it is not consensual on the victims part. I do not care how desperate you are for another person to love you. We will expel you for succumbing to such a pathetic method.”

She suddenly smiled cheerfully, “And of course students, potions of this kind are banned from Hogwarts, so I will be collecting them from you after it is completed.” 

A student raises their hand, speaking timidly, “Why are we making this if we can’t keep it?” 

She shakes her head, “I want you all to be familiar with it, just in case someone is awful enough to deceive you. Although, you will be graded on the color, steam and scent according to my liking and yours.” 

The entire class groans at the idea of there being so many checks to write off her list. 

“But professor, how would we get your likings in our potion and how do we get the right color?” says another student. 

She turns to the whole class, “Don’t worry about that at this moment. Focus on completing your calculations by the end of class, so we can begin brewing tomorrow. If you have any more questions, I’ll be at my desk.” 

He turns to face Jeno, “Isn't this kind of exciting? There's so much power in a vial of this concoction,” he says ecstatically. 

The other boy shrugs his shoulders, “I suppose. I really just want an A and there's better potions out there that don’t put so much on the line.” 

He opens his book and scans over the pages, “No, I mean there's so much control in something that's so effortless to brew. It's just ashwinder eggs, rose petals or thorns, peppermint, moonstone, and pearl dust.” 

Jeno furrows his brows in confusion, “And what’s easy about ashwinder eggs?” 

“Those aren't that hard to get right. You’d have to be stupid to miss the time on the eggs,” he replies matter of factly. 

The other boy rolls his eyes, “There you go speaking like a true slytherin. Have you asked yourself that maybe you’re just a sadistic fucker Jaemin?” 

He laughs, “I must be then. I don’t see anything wrong with that.” 

They spend the rest of the class period comparing calculations and theorizing what their own amortentia would smell like, all while waiting for time to pass. Jeno thinks his would smell like chocolate, his mother's perfume, and the scent of crisp air at sunrise when it's winter. 

After what feels like hours, they are finally excused from the agony of potions calculation. Jaemin slams his book closed, satisfied with what tomorrow's assignment would bring. 

“Are you finished Jeno?”

“You're not going to do it Jaemin,” he clicks his tongue. 

“Fucking watch me Jeno. I’ll come back at midnight and I won’t get caught,” he sends Jeno a sly grin, “Don’t worry, I’ll leave a cauldron un-hexed just for you. But I have to go to the library to meet everyone else and do my research now, so I’ll see you tomorrow with a successful amortentia.” 

“Just don’t forget which cauldron is yours or it's you for dinner in the main hall tomorrow,” Jeno laughs in amusement. 

“Dinner! The main hall!” Jaemin exclaims, “That's a much better time, everyone will be distracted. If you don’t see me tonight you know why,” he winks confidently and begins to run as fast as he can. 

“Can’t wait!” Jeno yells, hoping he can hear it echo. 

Jaemin isn’t too sure why mishift makes him feel so alive. His heart is beating through his chest, lungs inhaling and exhaling rapidly, blood is pumping through his veins and right into his mind. He feels incredible. 

He comes to a halt when he reaches the shifting staircases, catching his breath as he stares at the renaissance like portraits on the walls interacting with one another. He watches as some figures make their way into others paintings or simply barge into others business. He smiles at those who wave, recognizing him from the endless trips to the library to ‘study’. The staircase stops and he walks unbothered. 

“Hello!” speaks a cheerful voice, “You there, young boy!”

He looks in the direction of the voice, stepping on to a stable stair piece. The voice led him like a siren of the sea. 

“Yes you!” 

He looks at the painting above him. It was none other than Naissance De Vénus, the birth of Venus, whose portrait was wonderfully aesthetically pleasing to watch as her hair moved along with an unseen wind that came from the sea. Her voice, as smooth as nectar from the gods. 

“Oh honey,” she pouts her lips, “You didn't see them did you?”  
He tilts his head, “See who?”

She ignores him, “Oh, young love is such a wonderful thing to marvel at. Now I can't say who but they are a beautiful person. If I did it would only ruin the fun for you!” She notices the confusion on his face, “I am not a fortune teller either my boy.”

“Who was it?” he asks, placing a finger on his lips to think, “Was it the gryffindor? I haven’t spoken to her in weeks.” 

“Oh,” she giggles “They will come to you any day now, with due time. Keep an open heart, Jaemin.” 

When his name leaves her lips, he feels it travel through his entire body. He doesn't know if he should be excited or afraid of this feeling, but it drives the adrenaline inside him to a level it's never touched. 

He knew better not to mess with any variation of Venus—greek or wizard—but he was utterly confused, “With all due respect, what is that supposed to mean?” 

“Well I can’t say much but, if you insist, I see flowers floating in water. Oh!” she clutches her chest, “so many bubbles, and a little bit of chaos,” she giggles, “my favorite.” 

“Is love really in my future?” 

“It's uncertain,” she turns away. 

“But I-I,” he stutters 

“No more questions or you’ll be late to meet your friends,” she says waving to him. 

Jaemin never said what he was doing after class. How would she know? Then again, what is there not that these paintings know, he thinks. As if the staircase knew, it appears to take him forward. He tries to thank her, but she’s already preoccupied with other portraits.

When he enters the library there is no sign of his friends anywhere, immediately he cuffs the sleeves of his uniform, loosens his tie and ventures into the endless shelves of wizarding spells. After hours of mindless reading and avoiding his friends who have already arrived he comes across a spell. He reads, 

“Deprimo, used to create downwards pressure.” 

This is perfect. It was exactly what Jaemin needed to create an unstable environment within the cauldron. The spell would make it so that everything sinks to the bottom after continuous attempts of mixing. There is no potion if the ingredients won’t mix and that's exactly how Jaemin will acquire his A. He shuts the book, placing it into the book shelf, walking away to finally meet with the others. 

“Jaemin!” a voice shouts and without delay he jumps, freezing in his steps. 

“Where have you been? Jisung and I have been looking everywhere for you.” 

Oh. It was just Donghyuck.

He turns around, “Sorry, I had important research to take care of.” 

“What kind of research? You only had one class today and they spoon feed you everything in that class,” he lets out an exasperated sigh. 

“Listen Donghyuck, you’re gonna like this one,” he smiles, “Tomorrow we’re making amortentia and tonight I’m going to hex all the cauldrons but mine, and… well Jeno’s I’ll leave untouched,” he almost squeals from excitement, “What do you think?”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “And what for Jaemin?” 

He shrugs his shoulders,“I don’t know. It's a power move kind of thing.” 

“Oh. of course,” he nods, “I forget that we are Slytherins sometimes. And that means I'm coming too then.” 

Jaemin chuckles, “There's the Donghyuck that supports the stupid things I do. We better leave now then, dinner starts any minute now and the hallways will be clear.” 

He looks his friend straight in the eyes, “I have so much adrenaline running through me at this moment, nothing will stop me.” 

Donghyuck grins, “This is why you're my best friend.” 

They head to the exit, walking in the calmest fast-paced manner they can as they pull the hood on their cloaks to hide their face. No one would be able to recognize them now, if only by their ties, but those were now concealed. They pass the portraits as those speak to other students. Unnoticed, they pick up their speed in the empty hallway. 

Their cloaks dance in the wind once they begin running. The pit and patterning of their feet sound off heavily on the ground, but Jaemin doesn’t care because he feels like he's on fire. The energy he harbors is unbelievable, almost like he's in control of a dream. Donghyuck stops before the doorway of the basement, peeking his head out as he checks left and right. 

He turns to Jaemin and whispers, “Clear. Lets go.” 

Both of their steps become lighter as the sound of their heavy breathing echoes through the halls. The basement is dimly lit by the candles on the brickwall, slowly melting but never reaching its end.

Jaemin reaches the door first, whispering, “Would you do the honors, Donghyuck?” he points to the door. 

“I would be ecstatic,” he pulls his wand out from his pocket and whispers,

_“Alohomora.” the door clicks, slowly opening itself as if to say ‘come in boys’._

The cauldrons were fortunately left on top of the tables, prepared for the next day. Though it was hard to see past the table in front of him. Jaemin searches the lockers until he finds a candle and quietly ignites a flame with a whip of his wand. The flame dimly lights their faces and the table in front him. 

Jaemin leans closer to Donghyuck and whispers, “Here's the plan, I’ll do this half of the room and you do the other. Use the spell, Deprimo when you point it at the cauldron. Got it?” 

The other boy nods, ready for the mission. 

With his free hand he takes out his wand, positioning himself in front of a cauldron. 

_He holds the wand between his index and thumb, lightly raising his hand. He waves his hand, his fingers extending gracefully as he whispers,_

_“Deprimo.”_

The cauldron shakes slightly and startles Jaemin. He doesn’t have time to worry if the spell in fact worked—dinner would be over any minute now. 

The faint sound of Donghyuck casting spells echoes through the room, yet the sound of Jaemins heartbeat overpowers it. The wax of the candle burns slightly as it melts onto his hand, but he’s too immersed in casting a spell on every cauldron to care. He gradually moves faster and the wave of his wand becomes quicker. 

“Are you done?” Donghyuck whispers. 

“Yes, now onto the main hall,” he blows out the candle. 

Jaemin peaks his head out of the door, watching out for anyone that could’ve followed them. They both walk out of the basement, pulling their hoods past their foreheads. Once they reach the central hallway Jaemin looks at the other, chuckling. Donghyuck turns to him and starts to laugh himself. From each other's amusement, they burst into laughter from the pure joy of completing the mission. He hadn’t remembered the candle that he was gripping for dear life until it began cracking under his fingers. He inspects his hand, watching as the wax breaks when he relaxes. Oh right, this is evidence, he thinks. The only other thing that comes to mind was to throw it out the window—and he did just that. 

He glances over as it falls onto the grass. 

“How much time is left for dinner?” Donghyuck asks. 

The other boys go wide, “Honestly, I don’t know. We should run!” 

At his declaration, both of their senses sharpen as they run. Their cloaks frolic in the wind, hoods falling from their heads. The air is crisp and cold, every breath he inhales feeling electric. 

Jaemin keeps running as he shouts at the top of his lungs, letting go of every worry he’s had. Donghyuck follows in suit, hollering until his voice echoes in the hall. 

The light of the main hall becomes brighter as they approach the entrance. Luckily, students were exiting and entering freely, unconcerned about those around them. They halt before the grand entrance, catching their breath and fixing their uniform collars, and dusting off their pants of any dirt. 

Donghyuck looks at Jaemin in the eyes as if to say, are you ready? He mentally replies and nods, entering in time for dinner. Together they walk to their house table and find an empty spot across from Jisung. They slip in unnoticed as plates appear in front of them. 

Jisung tilts his head, “Where were you guys? Dinner started half an hour ago.” 

Jaemin grabs his fork, “T-the library. We got stuck organizing the shelves because I dropped something.” 

Donghyuck nods frantically, humming in agreement. 

“Then why is there wax on your hand Jaemin?” 

He feels his eyes go wide, quickly pulling the sleeve of his shirt over his hand. 

He looks at Jisung, “I’ll tell you later,” sending him a devious wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment, please! 
> 
> < _Please open me,_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/rosewater/)  
> playlist! [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7M3dQPCa9svSNcfV3xAcPi?si=Uql6D6XXQiCuPayRsuaFpw)


	3. pink fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Can Jaemin brew his perfect amortentia?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Please open me,_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/rosewater/)  
> playlist! [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7M3dQPCa9svSNcfV3xAcPi?si=Uql6D6XXQiCuPayRsuaFpw)

“Fancy seeing you here before me,” Jeno says. 

Jaemin decided to come early to class, just in case there were any suspicions of the classroom itself and of course to be on the professor's good side for today. 

He leans closer to Jaemins ear, “Did you do it?” 

Jaemin smiles and nods, “Even made it in time for dinner.” 

Jeno leans back, “Oh, I’m impressed. Hopefully, it works out right now.” 

“Speak of the devil,” the other boy mumbles to himself, as the professor walks in. 

“Good afternoon students. Today is an exciting day!” she says, intertwining her hands together, “You should have finished your calculations for today's assignment. If you look in front of you I’ve laid out the ingredients for you and set the boiling cauldrons. You have until the end of class time to complete the brewing, so I suggest you begin now,” she claps her hands—the signal to start.

He looks down to his table and neatly lined are the ingredients in small ceramic bowls. He opens the book exactly to the page, reading his own notes and calculations that he’d written inside. 

_1/2 ashwinder egg._

He cuts it through the middle, listening to the distasteful cracking as it gushes out a runny yellow slime. He wrinkles his nose in disgust, he thought they had been frozen and stayed frozen. He drops it into the boiling water— plop. 

_4 peppermint leaves, made into a paste_

He picks the leaves off of its stem, placing them in the hand grinder. He furrows his brows from the focus he has in making these leaves turn into a green paste. Once it's complete he wipes the bowl with his finger over the cauldron— _plop._

_3 rose petals—that's it do not cut!_

He chooses the brightest petals, releasing them into the boiling water. Quickly the water turns pink, releasing a slight floral scent. 

_1 whole moonstone—don't ask why_

This was self-explanatory. He drops the stone into the cauldron, letting it splash onto him— _stist._

_teaspoon, pearl dust_

With a pinch of his fingers he sprinkles the iridescent powder into the concoction. The water glitters and shines enough to show his reflection in the rose colored water. This is incredibly pretty, he thinks. 

“Just a little more,” he mumbles to himself, adding just an extra dash of dust. 

_Let brew for twenty minutes. Now you can show up Jaemin!_

As he waits for the potion to brew, he scans the room to see the progress of others.  
The others at his table were still cutting their ashwinder egg, obviously over estimating how much they really needed. He looks across the room to see someone dumping their incomplete-completed potion into the sink, but that was just their own miscalculations or was it the spell he used? 

He listens in to another tables conversation, 

_“My numbers are right, but it's not changing color?”_

_“Same here. My egg hasn’t melted yet.”_

_“Why isn’t my water pink yet! I added the petals already.”_

He turns back to his seat, mentally screaming and cheering himself on for pulling off the spell from last night. The potion in front of him bubbles, it's almost complete. 

Jeno was having trouble—shit, he probably hexed his cauldron too. 

“Hey Jaemin you said you’d leave mine alone right? Everything is sinking to the bottom of mine,” he asks. 

“Uh, yeah I left yours alone… but Donghyuck also helped me last night…” 

The other boy sits down in defeat, “Well that's the end of mine.”

He wants to apologize, but the potion calls for him. He turns off the flame, watching the way the water calms itself. The potion has a pearlescent sheen, of the most exquisite kind, and the stream that rises forms violet spirals. Truly a marvel to look at. 

It speaks to him, whispering, 

_“Drink me! Eat me up and let me warm your stomach like a cup of warm butterbeer.”_

He feels calm with every breath he takes. It sends his mind to his own paradise. Now if he could just take his spoon and have a taste of the rose water. 

Jeno rips the spoon from his hand, “Jaemin, you have enough confidence already.” 

He ignores him, “Jeno come and smell this.” 

He whalfs the steam with his hands, “There's chocolate, my mother's expensive perfume, and the scent of mornings of quidditch practice when I was a first year.” Jeno looks at him in confusion, “and how did it do that? Your turn.” 

Jaemin takes a deep breath, “I smell coffee, caramel, wood from a quidditch broom, but it isn't mine,” he pauses, “...and the scent of a garden...That's odd. I don’t pass through one at all.” 

The professor walks by, noticing that Jaemin had finished. “My, It appears to me that I have never seen a rose water this lovely in quite a long time. You have really outdone yourself Jaemin.” she reaches into her pocket, “Lets pour it into the vial.” 

Together they pour the entire potion into a glass vial the size of his hand and she pushes a cork to seal it. She hands it to him, 

“Write your name.” 

He had expected a larger vial for the size of the cauldron, but it managed to fit perfectly in her vial. With his pen he writes his name on the beige sticker that wrapped around the bottle. 

_Na Jaemin._

“Attention students!,” she says loudly, holding up the vial, “We have our first completed brew. This is amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world,” she pauses, “made by our very intelligent Jaemin.” 

A fraction of the class whines at the announcement wondering what they aren’t doing correctly, while the others stare in awe at the beauty. 

“I am very impressed at the color he's created, it’s very unique, almost destined for something or someone.” she sighs, “But it is such a shame that we will never know. I don't expect the rest of you to achieve this rose color because by the looks of it everyone of you is having trouble.” 

Jaemin’s breath hitches. It was time for him to leave. 

“Continue with your progress,” she turns to Jaemin, “I will be keeping this and of course you’re getting an A. You're excused early as well,” she smiles. 

His eyes follow her as she stores it in a locked cabinet behind her desk. He hates that he was curious as to why his potion was so perfect. 

He shuts his book close and gathers his things to leave.

He hands Jeno his cauldron, “Sorry about earlier. Feel free to use mine and I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

To his surprise, Donghyuck is waiting for him outside of his class. 

“Did it work?” He speaks softly. 

“Perfectly! Just the way imagined,” he replies enthusiastically, “but she took it away from me after she bottled it up in a very cute manner.” 

“At least you got an A, and everyone else is probably suffering so much because of you,” Donghyuck chuckles. 

“I could’ve sold it instead. Why didn’t I just keep it? I’ll come back for it later. Didn’t the sixth year Jaehyun want Sicheng to like him back? You think he would’ve given me 20 galleons?” 

“We may be a slytherin but we still have ethics, dumbass,” Donghyuck says, rolling his eyes and slapping Jaemin on the back of his head. 

He flinches, “Okay. Yeah. I deserved that. There's plenty of other potions to make money from.” 

That night Jaemin falls asleep to the thought of what he could've done with love potion. The possibilities were endless. Perhaps he’d use it to flirt with the gryffindor, wear it as a perfume just to start something—anything. But what was love if done with an amortentia? He recalls what the professor mentioned about it being artificial, fake, fabricated, phony, fraudulent and of course make-believe. It wasn’t worth the pain or heartbreak for either party. 

He sighs, letting his skin blask in the moonlight that shines through the large window. 

Amorita equals make-believe, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Please open me,_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/rosewater/)  
> playlist! [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7M3dQPCa9svSNcfV3xAcPi?si=Uql6D6XXQiCuPayRsuaFpw)


	4. intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _the castle holds secrets_

Location: Potions Room

_“Hmm, I can't find the completed potion. I swear I put it in the cabinet with my others.” The professor searches the shelves again, “No, it's not here at all.”_

_She scans the room, trying to pick out items that were out of place. There was no sign of his potion or a forced entry. After searching the entire class, again and again, students begin to arrive. The vial was officially out of her sight._

_“Oh Jaemin,” she sighs deeply, “some is going to foolishly fall in love with you... very soon”_


	5. pink soda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oh, Renjun. We told you not to go in without waiting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Please open me,_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/rosewater/)  
> playlist! [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7M3dQPCa9svSNcfV3xAcPi?si=Uql6D6XXQiCuPayRsuaFpw)

The next day Jaemin sleeps past breakfast claiming that the excitement from the events before had stolen all of his energy, which also meant that he was ditching all classes of the day. That left Donghyuck and Jisung with an empty seat at breakfast, though quickly filled up by their other friends. 

“Are you done eating? I want to show you something back at my room,” Jisung says. 

Donghyuck looks down at his plate practically empty, “Yeah, get out of here.” 

Once they’re in the hall, Jisung turns in a circle, checking for others around him— the coast was clear.

Jisung rubs his hands together, anticipating the look on his friend's face, “I have come across an Amoretia. Magically in my possession and sitting on my nightstand.” 

Donghyuck throws his head back, laughing, “What in the world Jisung? Where the fuck did you get this potion from?” 

“It supposably came from Jaehyun, the sixth year, who got it from Doyoung who tried to use it on Taeyong, who recently got a girlfriend, so he gave it to Mark who gave it to me and I left it on my desk in this really cute bottle,” says Jisung.

“and I used a spell to add myself into the mix,” he adds. 

Donghyuck scoffs, “And where did you learn that spell?” 

“I snuck into the library last week after hours and I found an entire book on spells and potions they’ll never teach us. I figured I’d give it a shot, you know weirdly convent that Mark gave me the potion.” 

“But should you really trust Mark? Didn’t he fail potions class? And what is it with everyone sneaking into the library,” he shrugs. 

Jisung fake smiles, “I’m going to pretend you never said that and he didn’t make it anyways.” 

“And if it doesn’t work?” 

“I’ve heard it taste like candy at least.” 

“Well, you're not the one tasting it anyhow, it's Jeno that’s doing the drinking. How are you even going to give it to him?” 

“I have a plan...kind of,” Jisung’s voice drifts off. 

Donghyuck glaces at Jisung, “Isn't that kind of barbaric? You can’t force something that isn't there, no offense Jisung.” 

He bites his lip, “Yeah, you have a point. I’d rather fall for him and have it be one sided then feel guilty for dragging him along with me.” 

They turn onto Jisungs dorm hall a few levels down from Donghyuk. 

“I’ll get it rid of it then. We can dump down the toilet so no one else touches it.” 

“Wouldn’t that go into the ocean? All the fishes are going to fall in love with each other,” Donghyuck says laughing. 

“This is Hogwarts, who knows how this place works,” he opens the door, “and even then—” 

Jisung freezes, “Renjun, what are you doing here?” 

The boy stood next to the youngers nightstand “I was looking for you Jisung, but now… I don’t remember why,” He turns around smiling. 

Jisung and Donghyuck look at each other in horror, noticing the vial in his hands empty. Right before their eyes stood a now buzzed Renjun, his smile a little too excited for a regular school morning. 

“Are you guys hungry because I am. God, I’d love a milkshake right now with some fries.” 

Donghyuck laughs nervously, walking closer to him, “Have you had breakfast yet? Lets get some food in you Renjun.” 

“Jisung, you have some really good snacks, I don’t know what I drank right now but it was incredibly sweet, but tart? It was like eating sour candy. It felt so warm, I feel so warm inside and I’m so happy right now. You need to get me more of that.”

“I-it's this new brand of soda, don't worry i’ll get you some.” he turns to Donghyuck, who clicks his tongue and mouths, “Soda?!” 

Jisung whispers back, “he could’ve eaten anything else.” 

“Why did you tell him that? We can’t let him walk around campus like this,” Donghyuck takes the vial from Renjun’s hand who plunges onto the bed, smiling. 

He inspects the label, looking past the different colors of ink and names. He nudges the others shoulder, “Look at this.”

_J.P_

_crossed out, Mark_

_crossed out again, For ty <3 _

_Only faintly visible, **N.J**_

Their eyes connect, immediately dumbfounded by the original owner, their own best friend. Na Jaemin was now royally fucked. 

Donghyuck whispers, turning away from Renjun, “Wouldn’t that mean that he falls in love with you and Jaemin.” 

Jisung gaps, “God I hope not.”

He shoves the vial into the night stand, wanting to completely forget about it. 

“Let's go back to the main hall,” Donghyuck says, pushing them out the door. 

+

For the second time that day, Donghyuck and Jisung are in the main hall, this time too worried about Renjun to touch their food. 

“Jisung how is your crush on Jeno?” Renjun asks without warning.  
He feels his cheeks heat up, “Uh, What do you mean?”

“The very obvious one. I knew it as soon as you sat next to him on the train. Wait, but let me say that Jaemin looked quite handsome today. I saw him on my way here,” he sighs deeply, lost in his own world, “So dreamy.” 

Donghyuck leans into Jisungs ear, “Did you see him?” 

He shakes his head. 

“Oh. I don’t think your little spell worked either Jisung,” he adds. 

“Yeah, I honestly don’t think it was real,” he admits. 

“Does that mean everyone else would’ve been in love with Jaemin?” 

“Yup... might as well have been the whole school that had their hands on the potion before me.” 

“Imagine Jeno and Jaemin, my God that would be something else,” Donghyuck laughs. 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “Oh shut up. Look at the bigger issue here.” 

“Hmm?” Renjun picks up on the quiet conversation and tilts his head to the side, “What’s the issue?” 

“N-nothing, don’t worry Renjun just-” Jisung murmured. 

Donghyuck rises from his seat to shove Renjun's cup to his mouth, shushing him. , “Eat your food and don’t worry one bit.” 

The others shoulders tense and eyebrows rise in response. Though, he complies, nodding as he sighs peacefully with the cup now in his hand. 

Jisung sends Donghyuck a glare. He was going to destroy him for this later, but he didn’t care. 

Jisung whispers, “What do we do now?” 

Donghyuck leans closer to his ear, “Who do we tell?” 

They both face Renjun who was enjoying his meal far too much for a Monday morning. He makes eye contact with Jisung, “Is there something on my face?” His face was like a lost puppy, “Just tell me if there is.” 

Jisung shakes his head. God, Renjun was acting differently. 

His attention turns to Donghyuck, “You know what’s on my mind right now, Na Jaemin the Slytherin in our year. I was just thinking about how I almost bumped into him on the way here and didn’t say anything because I was just so stunned by his beauty and I looked like an idiot,” he sets his fork down and sighs, “for a moment it was only us in the corridors when he smiled at me and my mouth froze only to betray me by not letting a single word out, then his friends dragged him away and I swear I had never seen a cloak move in the wind so gracefully.” 

“Yeah, we have to keep him away from Jaemin. None of that just made sense,” Donghyuck whispers. 

Only moments later does the boy's entire demeanor change.

“Fuck, I think I’m going to be sick,” Renjun says, holding his head in his hands. He drags his body from his seat, stumbling over his own legs. 

“Woah. Hold on, you can’t walk on your own,” Donghyuck says as he reaches the other's arm, supporting his weight. 

Jisung grips the boy's other arm, whispering to Donghyuck, “We need Sicheng! Hufflepuff dorm right now!” 

They both support the sick boy with his arms over their own as he drags his own feet. His skin had turned pale and sweat began to wet his forehead. While Renjun kept his head low, they could only hope that he could keep his food down. 

“I feel… like I’m…” Renjun mumbles.

“Shush, Don’t worry one bit. We’re taking you to the nurse,” Donghyuck says softly. 

The walk to the Hufflepuff dorm was cruel because Renjun had turned out to be a little heavier than expected, a part of that being him unable to support his own weight. Jisung wonders what he did in his past life to end up here, a lovesick friend who was about to spill his guts out. Donghyuck asked himself the same question, ‘How do I end up with two idiot friends and what did I do to deserve this’. He could start from his first year when he had just started his pranks among the others, each one pushing the line more each time. No, that wasn’t it, he should’ve stopped Jaemin from hexing his entire potions class, but that wasn’t it either. His plan was the perfect foul play—why else were they Slytherins? 

Magically, as if the walls knew their situation, the door to the Hufflepuff dorms opened and were met by another student.

“Sicheng’s room right?” she says firmly. 

They both nod, out of breath from the sudden fatigue. 

“Level three on the right, second door,” she replies. 

Jisung mumbles a quick thank you, talking heavy steps forward. 

All the boys were taken aback when they entered the dorm. It was one of the biggest they had ever seen. Sicheng was a sixth year after all, which means that he deserves the shared dorm with high ceilings. The beds were lined against the wall, neatly made for the day—as expected of sixth years. The dorm even had a connected study with the same number of beds as desks and its own bookshelves. 

“Sicheng!” Donghyuck calls out. 

The older boy peeks up from his novel that he was deeply invested in, instantly jumping from his seat. He practically runs to them from across the room, recognizing the trio who have walked in desperately asking for help. 

“What happened to him?” he asks frantically, leading them to his bed. 

They lay him on the bed, his hair sticking to his forehead. He looked as if he was on the verge of fainting, a colorless feeble body shivering. 

“I-i’m cold. Can someone call Jaemin?” he mumbles, smushing his face against the pillow. 

The next second Sicheng has him wrapped and tucked into his blanket. He looks at them waiting for either of them to speak. 

“He drank a love potion!,” Jisung blurts out. 

Sicheng raises his brows, “ A Love potion? I've dealt with a few of these, but Renjun…” he waves his hand around him, “might be a little deeper than the rest. I’ve never seen it be this bad. Everyone else gets a shock but they aren’t on the verge of running a fever. ” 

He squints his eyes, deeply studying him, “I might be able to make an antidote. Do you know who it came from?”

Donghyuck takes a deep breath, “Jisung had a great fucking time playing hot potato before it got to him, which was given to him Mark by the way. But Renjun’s mouth has confirmed that it's Jaemin and it's his initials on the label. On top of that this blockhead thought he could add himself in the mix of it,” he says pointing to him. 

Sicheng turns to Jisung, “You know that's not how it works right? Next time sneak into the forbidden section for heavier spells.” 

Jisung hums, taking a mental note. 

“You two dont have classes today?” Sicheng asks as he inspects the book shelf. 

Donghyuck and Jisung stare at one another, both understanding that they did in fact have classes to attend to. 

But together they blurt out, “Not any more.” 

Sicheng looks at them fondly, letting out a laugh. 

“Helping Renjun is better than being stuck in lectures honestly,” Jisung says. 

Donghyuck scoffs, “We couldn’t leave him either... and it's partly our fault.” 

Sicheng ignores them as he searches the cabinets underneath the book shelfs, taking out a Cauldron and other wizardly ingredients. “What has he said so far?” 

“He called Jaemin pretty, said he saw him in the hall even though he wasn't there, and now he's a love meter because he called Jisung out on his crush.” 

“Hmm, that’s funny. I don’t know what ratios Jaemin used, but he made such a powerful potion if Renjun can mind read love,” he laughs. 

“How have I not… puked yet?” Renjun mumbles.  
The three turn to him, suddenly brought back to the real issue at hand. Renjun mentioning that set off Sicheng’s flight or fight response, reminding him to work faster. 

He sets the cauldron on the nightstand, whispering a spell to himself watching water appear from thin air and within seconds begin to boil in the pot. The others look at him in wonder, observing the high speed he was working at as he was slicing and smashing the ingredients together. 

_Gurdy root and Wiggentree Twigs._

With confidence, he drops the components into the cauldron, mixing them rapidly. They watch as the water turns into a pale red, almost pink. Still too similar to the color of a love potion. Sicheng shakes his head, grabbing another piece of gurdy root, slicing it into smaller pieces. Without a second thought he drops it in. 

_Stist, stist… stist_

As he stirs the crimson color of the root seeps into the water, slowly the pieces disappear. Fumes drift out of the cauldron rapidly, the shade of a bright red phoenix.  
He whalfs the clouds in front of him, inhaling a scent of cinnamon and red pepper. The scent was evil, but not quite wicked as he thought it would be. It wasn't exactly unpleasant because the potion had a charm of its own—anyone would want a taste. 

“It’s done,” Sicheng says, pouring the carmine liquid into a cup, “Renjun, we need you to drink this. It’s a tea for your stomach so you’ll feel better.” 

He complies and weakly leans on his elbow, slowly bringing the cup to his mouth.  
They watch him eagerly waiting for him to take the first sip. 

He winces in disgust, swallowing the entire drink in one gulp, “Agh! What in the fucking hell was that? Why did it taste like alcohol?” he coughs lying back down and relaxing his body, “Have you called Jaemin yet? I miss him,” he says softly. 

Jisung presses his lips, “He’s in class right now, just focus on resting.” 

“Oh. Then I should meet him there,” he replies, sluggishly dragging his legs off the bed. 

The three of them protest as they push Renjun’s legs back onto the bed, covering him again. 

“No need to Renjun,” Jisung insists.

“Why isn't this working? I-i made it exactly,” Sicheng questions, scanning the pages of the book. 

Donghyuck pulls them aside, out of earshot of the other boy, “Okay, now we have to tell him. We can’t let him walk around like this until he makes a fool of himself.” 

“You tell him,” suggests Jisung. 

“No. You do it, you're the one that fucked up,” Donghyuck snaps. 

Sicheng rolls his eyes, “I’ll do it.” 

He takes a seat on the bed, beside the boys waist, “Listen Renjun, that pink drink you had was actually a love potion,” he pauses, waiting for a reaction. 

Renjun laughs faintly, “That’s crazy, no it's not. Jisung said it was soda and he promised me more, so I can share with Jaemin next time. I’ve actually liked Jaemin for while now. I can remember when I first saw him. You know when they walk? Yeah, I really like when he does that and his hair is blown out of his face from the wind.” 

Donghyuck and Jisung look at each other in horror, Renjun already had a liking for their best friend. 

“Y-yes it was,” Sicheng presses his lips, “it’s why you're sick right now. Love potions make you nauseated and sweat as if you’re going to run a fever and you especially were getting hit really hard by whatever was in that thing.” 

“I never drank a love potion, I’m just like this,” he persists. 

“Leave him here with me, see if he’ll sleep it off,” Sicheng whispers. 

The boys nod, unsure of what to do next. 

Renjun clears his throat, gently speaking up, “You know what I’ve always wanted to do, have a really sweet intense kiss after a quidditch match, like the ones filled with passion and adrenaline and the whole world stops for a second,” he sighs, “I hope I can do that with Jaemin. I should invite him to this season's games and ask to kiss him the second the match ends.” 

Donghyuck notices the blanket falling off the bed, tenderly he wraps him up again, tightly tucking in the blanket underneath him, 

_“Keep daydreaming Renjun, that's just the love potion talking.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Please open me,_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/rosewater/)  
> playlist! [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7M3dQPCa9svSNcfV3xAcPi?si=Uql6D6XXQiCuPayRsuaFpw)


	6. No rest for the wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _only the castle knows what happens in the halls and it makes them giggle._

The following morning Jaemin wakes up an hour before he was supposed to, blaming it all on the ‘resting’ he had done the day before, but really it was him sleeping until lunchtime and wondering where his friends had disappeared to. He chose to skip his classes the previous day and spent his time in the Slytherin common room reading, talking to others, and tidying up the entire room. His best friends didn’t show up until late that night claiming that they had gone to the library and had ‘such a stressful day’ and straight away they sent themselves to bed. Jaemin knew they had been up to something, but he figures they’ll come around when they’re ready—or need help solving their problem. 

But today he couldn’t afford to skip any more classes, so he walks out of the dorms with a freshly ironed uniform and his books in hand.

He freezes, feet glued to the floor and notices a figure across the hall hiding. The figure swiftly takes cover behind the wall, the cloak dragging behind and disappearing before he could detect a face. Luckily, he was heading the opposite way on his way to potions class. The hallways were filled with students as some chatted and others made their way to class. The sound of others talking and their footsteps flooded the hall and in a flash, Jaemin lost the figure in the crowd. 

He tries to ignore the idea that someone was following him. He had no enemies he could think of or anyone that he’s done wrong recently, even then Jaemin was not one for creating bad blood no matter how satisfying the wreck he could cause. Repeatedly, he turns to look past his shoulder, looking for the cloaked figure, but his eyes can’t see past the students' heads. Part of the reason being the identical uniform that everyone wore, he really had to squint his eyes to see the house colors on each student's tie and sleeves. 

Unreasonably irked, he attempts to focus on the professor and everything she's lecturing on about, barely absorbing anything that's being said. He stares out the open door, not much to look at because his class was in the basement of Hogwarts, yet watching the candles flicker outside in the hall was much more entertaining than this week's assignment. He feels eyes on him, watching him as he sits in class aimlessly drawing on the pages of his textbook. The black figure returns, nearly jolting Jaemin out of his seat, cursing under his breath. Instantly, it disappears again. 

Class is called for dismissal and Jaemin sends Jeno on his own to lunch as he packs his things in a hurry, trying to make it out the door before the hall fills with students. His curiosity was getting the best of him, anxious to know who had been following—human or not. 

His heart is pumping, sending the sound of his blood flowing through his veins straight into his ears. He takes a few steps, placing himself in the middle of the dimly lit hallway. He turns to the left, empty except for the girls walking past him and then to the right, empty again. He shakes his head, brushing off the feeling—maybe he was in need of more sleep. Still troubled, he begins to walk towards his second class, regretting that he sent Jeno—

“Jaemin! I need to talk to you. It's urgent. It really can’t wait,” A student runs to him tugging at his arm, speaking frantically. 

He’s startled by the sudden pull, “W-what do—Renjun?” 

Standing there in front of him was the other boy, blonde hair pushed out of his face from the sprint, catching his breath. He’s surprised by the abrupt encounter between him and Renjun, who he honestly hardly recognizes. 

“I-i was looking for you all morning,” he replies out of breath. 

Jaemin narrows his eyes, noticing that he was wearing his black cloak, “That was you? Have you been following me?” 

Renjun laughs, “No silly. I just found you right now. I wanted to tell you something.” 

Still in his grasp, he asks, “Well what is it?” 

He feels the grip on his arm loosen, as Renjun’s arm falls to his side. His other hand playing with the sleeve of his shirt. 

He clears his throat, “I adore you Jaemin… a lot actually,” 

Jaemin feels heat travel to face while looking at the other in the eyes as his mouth falls open slightly. 

Renjun continues, his own cheeks a bright shade of pink, “and I’m asking you to give me a chance. I know we don’t know each other well…” 

Jaemin was confused as to how he was able to say these words with such confidence, but he would admit that it was helping his case. A confession was not exactly what he had in mind today, but it was exactly what he was looking for. It was an escape from the mess of academics. He wanted to feel the rush of sneaking around and the surge of excitement of being up to no good again. 

He mentally runs a list of what could go wrong and what could go right. Instantly, he decides the pros outweigh the cons. And here was Renjun, presenting himself as a potential lover or just a foolish boy in love. 

Gathering his own confidence, he fixes his posture and scoffs, “You know what, let’s try this thing out. Let’s go on three dates together and I’ll see if I can crush on you...” 

He could take him for a spin, show him all of his charms and let the pleasure play out. 

He takes a step closer to him, “...Huang Renjun, let me fall in love with you.” 

Renjun catches onto the energy of the other, “Oh, Jaemin you’re going to fall so hard.” 

Jaemin smirks, walking away slowly, “Chase me then, lover boy.”

In the bat of an eye, he's turned his back to the other boy and sends himself fast on his feet. He’s letting his feet carry him down the halls, pushing through crowds of students. Jaemin doesn’t quite know what he’s gotten himself into, but it doesn’t matter. Yes, he barely knows the other boy, however, the confidence he carried today was intriguing. He was curious about what his admirer could bring to the table. In the form of words, glances, and perhaps even kisses. The only thing he was sure of was that he would let his heart open for the other. 

He turns back to see Renjun smiling as he chases after him. He was enjoying the thrill just as much as he was. His heart races, with every step he takes running down the stairs. His feet feel like they’re missing steps as he tries to run faster than the other boy. It was like an eagle on its final hunt for a snake. Jaemin slowed down, trying to catch his breath.

Renjun catches Jaemin and with all the strength in his body, he throws them both against the brick wall. Their chest rapidly moving at a need for air. 

“Oh, already here are we?” Jaemin smirks. 

“Isn't this what we both want. You have such beautiful eyes Jaemin”

''Renjun isn't this was you want?” he answers, as he inches his face closer to him. Their lips hovering over one another. Jaemin admits he likes it, but it's just the thrill of the heat and closeness. Their mouths panting, feeling each other's breath against their faces. 

“Of course it is. I'll take it any day now,” Renjun says, raising his brow.

Jaemin looks at his wrist, “Well sorry about that, but my class is about to start.” 

Renjun scoffs, “Now if that isn't unfortunate? Should I walk you there?” 

“No need,” he grabs Renjuns arm and gently removes it from the wall, “I'm already here,” He points to the door as he dusts himself off as he fixes his tie. 

“Honestly, I don’t know what I just agreed to, but I’ll see you tomorrow then?” 

The other boy nods eagerly, “I have a lot in store for you Jaemin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment, please! 
> 
> _Please open me,_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/rosewater/)  
> playlist! [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7M3dQPCa9svSNcfV3xAcPi?si=Uql6D6XXQiCuPayRsuaFpw)


	7. sweet creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The flowers at Hogwarts love to be admired, please love them—from the castle._

The next day Renjun is waiting for him after potions class, leaning against the brick wall with his freshly ironed uniform. He left the first button undone and his tie loosened (hardly noticeable if he was honest). Jaemin did have to admit that the other boy looked dainty with his overall thin frame and clear skin. He appeared as if he could be a ballet dancer that carries a strong yet graceful stride no matter what they did. His glasses were a retro style, a black frame met by a thin lining wire that sat comfortably on his nose, which added something to his face. A form of elegance that made him look refined. All topped with slightly messy hair, probably from slaving over textbooks before meeting him. Somehow he always envisioned a Ravenclaw to look exactly like that. 

The second Jeno notices him, he nudges Jaemin’s arm and sends him a wink as he very obviously comes up with a lie to excuse himself. He walks over to Renjun calmly with the books in his hands. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Jaemin says, trying his best to sound cool. 

Renjun shifts from the wall, “Hello Jaemin, fancy seeing you here as well.” 

“I-its my class?”

He laughs, hitting his arm, “I’m kidding, I was being dumb. I came to take you somewhere.” 

Jaemin raises his brows intrigued, “Oh? And where would you be taking me today?”  
“There's a garden on the outskirts of the grounds, slightly entering the forest that I wanted to show you,” he says cheerfully. 

“Should we head out now? I have another class but-” 

The smile falls from Renjun’s face, “Oh wait… you have another class right now? I-Im sorry, I’ll wait until after that one.”

“No, it’s okay. Take me with you to this place. It sounds wonderful.” 

He can see the moment that the other's heart skips a beat, the slight gasp for air as he tries his best to stay calm. It was exciting to watch him react that way. 

“But you should go,” he insists. 

“There's not much to do in that class anyway. I think I’d rather explore the grounds than being stuck in that class.”

Renjun’s cheeks blush, “Let me lead the way then. It’s honestly not that far.” 

They begin their walk off the campus grounds at a slow pace, side by side with one another. Jaemin ignores the looks of his classmates that he was expected to see for his next class as he clearly walks to the opposite away. The sunlight blinds him when they walk out of the castle. The sun was nowhere near setting and he appreciated that because nights were becoming chilly at Hogwarts and he didn’t bring his cloak. 

“Will there be fairies there?” Jaemin asks. 

The other boy chuckles, “I hope so. I’ve never seen one.” 

Renjuns glasses fall down his nose slowly into what appeared to Jaemin as an uncomfortable position—he wouldn't know, he’s never needed glasses a day in his life—and fights the need to slide them up the others' nose bridge. The way he looked with his glasses was cute and the moment he finally pushes them up himself was even cuter. 

Jaemin takes a deep breath when his feet touch the grass on the outskirts of the castle. The air smells like burning wood and pine, probably from the groundskeeper cabin. He looks around him, taking in the scenery of the tall forest that suddenly begins. He can’t remember the last time he had explored this part of Hogwarts except for his second year when his entire English class decided to play hide and seek instead of going to class. The forest wasn’t exactly scary to Jaemin, but he was completely new to the world within it. He hadn’t studied the creatures that awaited him in between the massive pine trees—he really hopes the other boy knows what to do if they see a centaur. 

As they get closer, his feet feel heavy as he reluctantly follows Renjun closely in the forest. He watches as he guides them through with such confidence. Sunlight seeps through the branches of the trees and illuminates the ground underneath them. The roots of the trees are exposed, making it hard to see anything that could be lurking behind them. Yet Renjun navigates them perfectly. 

Jaemin wants to scream when he feels something brush against his hand, but he glances down to see that it was Renjuns hand. He was sure that it was an accident until sees that Renjun’s hand was in search of his own. 

Jaemin takes the chance, intertwining their fingers, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. His hands were rather cold, only pushing him to hold them tighter. Renjun turns to look at him, shyly smiling with rosey cheeks. 

“Are you scared Jaemin?”

“W-wait no, your hands were cold,” he stutters. 

“It's okay to be scared, but you can trust me. I come here often to read and see what I can find. A lot of thinking gets done here too,” he says fondly. 

A few steps deeper and they’ve arrived at the location Renjun had been so eager about. It looked like something straight from a fairy tale, perfectly positioned in a spot that was clear of any trees. Sunlight flooded the area like a spotlight as it reflected on the small pond in front of them. The grass was outgrown, decorated with white wildflowers and other colors spread around. It was a secret pocket just for them in the woods.

“Jaemin, sit here with me,” Renjun says pointing to the spot next to him. 

He sits on stone the size of a tire, the grass and wildflowers brush against his ankle. 

“It’s so beautiful here. How did you find this spot?” Jaemin asks, turning to him. 

“It’s a funny story actually. I came to the forest to cry once, a while back ago, and I felt so compelled to come here. It was like the forest wanted me to find this. And now I come here whenever I want to be alone.” 

Jaemin narrows his eyes, “Why did you bring me?”

“I thought it was time to share the beauty with someone else,” he says, gesturing to nature around them, “Wouldn’t it be selfish if I kept this all to myself?” 

He lets out a chuckle and nods. 

“Well I first found this garden my second year and I’ve been coming ever since. I love it here,” he adds.

“I’m honored that you brought me with you. I never knew the grounds had a garden like this. It makes me wish that I could do more exploring,” he replies. 

Renjun turns to him, “We can do more exploring in the future. I haven’t gone into some of the hallways to what I’m sure is just potions storage, but you never know.” 

“I haven’t explored the basement much either even though my class is there and I’ve always wondered what was in those hallway doors too. I’ve never seen a student come out from there.” 

“Actually, I’ve seen two sixth years, both Hufflepuffs, walk out of there...I think they were just making out to be honest.” 

They both laugh, Jaemin saying, “Yeah that makes a lot of sense, but I still want to have a look around myself.” 

Renjun nods, “We can do that next time.” 

They talk for what feels like hours, about anything, the ins and outs of life, what their favorite colors were, and what sweets they loved eating. Jaemin learned that Renjun spends some summers in the muggle world because his parents have ‘muggle world business’ or to him socialize until the entire neighborhood knows your personal affairs. He goes on to say that he has muggle friends and has to remind himself to do everything without magic or else his ass would get expelled. Jaemin shares his own stories from his first year to now, making them laugh until their sides hurt. Most importantly, they share their dreams with one another and all hopes for the future. For now they both agree that graduating from Hogwarts was good enough. 

“It feels like I've known you my whole life Jaemin,” Renjun says shyly. 

That was bold. That was brave. And he doesn't know how to feel. The weight of his words were heavy, completely unexpected. Yet it does explain how he was so quick to become comfortable with him. Renjun is so fearless, honestly why wasn’t he a gryffindor, he thinks. Jaemin knows it's deeper than that but maybe he is one of those cases that the sorting hat really couldn't place. His bravery is admirable and his intelligence is even more so, which really only makes him more intriguing. He knows there more than what meets the eye with Renjun; he likes that. 

“I know we’ve just started being friends but I mean it with all my heart.” 

It makes him smile and cheeks turn pink, “I kind of feel that too. You're interesting to talk to, you know.” 

The moment was heavenly, surrounded by the flowers and the soft sound of water flowing. He was caught in Renjun’s embrace, completely wrapped around his words. Any second now Jaemin thought their uniforms would disappear into white robes and golden wreaths would sit on their heads. He felt like was the son of a god basking in the sunlight with a handsome boy and not a single care in the world. 

Renjun turns to Jaemin, looking deeply into his eyes, “Tardé una hora en conocerte y solo un día en enamorarme. Pero me llevará toda una vida lograr olvidarte.” 

Jaemin tries to wrap his head around his words, realizing that he didn’t understand him. Even in a forgien language the way he effortlessly spoke was so alluring. 

“W-what does that mean?” he says softly. 

Renjun caresses Jaemin’s cheek, “It took me an hour to know you and a day to fall for you, but it will take a long life to forget you.” 

He feels the warmth of his hand, slowly stroking the outline of his chin. And it falls back to his side, already missing the heat. Renjun’s eyes were a shade of brown similar to melted chocolate, sweet like he was. Warm pools of coffee that he could drown himself in. 

“Since when do you speak another language?” 

“Right now. I suppose, you can call me a love language master,” he laughs, “I’ve looked at spanish, latin, french and even some chinese, but there's not alot of books for that in the library,” he leans back, putting his arms behind as he leans against them, “Honestly I've only studied bits and pieces of different languages, they never really stick, but today I suddenly know everything. I can’t say that I’m fluent, though the words just slip from my tongue.” 

They sit in silence, as Renjun gazes at the pearly white clouds. Today the clouds appeared straight out of an eighteen century romanticism painting. Somehow unnatural and the definition of realism simultaneously. The clouds were defined by a shadow of soft grey underneath itself. They were his favorite type of clouds because the skies were always a shade of blue he loved to lose himself in. 

Jaemin lays his head on Renjun’s lap without warning, wanting to look at the sky himself. The other boy shifts slightly, pulling the flowers from their stem around him as he places a white flower on the other's chest, creating a line that connects to his head. Looking up at him, Renjun seems delighted with every flower he continues to place. Jaemin knows he’s being watched fondly and with a soft smile on the others face. 

Renjun begins a new pattern of yellow flower petals, placing a petal on each of his cheeks, one on his forehead and another on his chin. He picks the final flower, a pink bud, and lays it on his heart. Jaemin keeps still, not wanting to ruin the effort the other had put in. 

He felt enchanted, a place so beautiful surrounded by the earth's natural wonders. 

Renjun bites his lip, “Can I say something?” 

Before he can speak, the other boy shakes his head, “Nevermind…” 

Jaemin takes that as his cue to keep his mouth shut before he ruins the moment, watching as Renjun plays with a yellow flower, smiling fondly at its beauty. He plucks a single petal, 

_And places it on Jaemin’s lips._

Renjun inches closer to the other's face, collecting the petal from his lips. 

It was too close for comfort, but Jaemin feels relaxed as he breathes in the faint scent of Renjun and the flowers around them. The aroma is familiar, but he can’t remember where he’s smelled this before. It was sweet, delicate, yet perhaps the garden was just magical because what isn’t wizardry at Hogwarts. After a few more deep breaths, the smell of the love potion comes to mind. It had been a scent he had not expected, hidden deep in his potion. 

The warmth from the other boy radiates off of him and watches as he leans back, a yellow petal in between his pressed lips. 

He remains still, completely mesmerized by Renjun. Jaemin’s lips part at the sight of the others rose-colored lips. His heart beats like a hummingbird and his mind goes in endless circles. 

He tilts his head slightly, “What was that for?” 

He wasn't used to the latter making all the moves. He wanted to be the sly one and leave the other flustered, but it looks like he was the one falling for it this time. He felt like his own tricks were used against him, but he knows that Renjun has some of the most original ideas up his sleeve. 

“You’re really pretty,” he replies smiling. 

If his face wasn’t hot enough, he feels another wave of heat go to his cheeks. Jaemin sits up, the flowers falling from his chest and face. He plucks what he thinks is a white daisy, tucking it behind the others ear, 

“And you have the most lovely eyes I have ever seen Renjun.” 

He smiles fondly at the complement. Stuck in their own world, none of them noticed how time had passed them so quickly. The sun was beginning to tuck itself behind the clouds and trees. Any minute now they would be caught in the dark, struggling to path to the castle.

Renjun sighs, “Should we head back now? I’ve actually never stayed here for so long, so I don't know what lurks here at night.”  
Great, what a way to scare him, Jaemin thinks, cursing under his breath. 

“Oh.” he rises from the ground, dusting himself off, “Let’s try to beat the sunset then.”

He extends his arm to Renjun, the latter taking it as he mumbles a thank you. They don’t let go even as he dusts himself off, walking out of the garden. Gratefully, the sight of the castle is close when the sun sinks behind its final hill. 

Candles illuminate the halls on the way back to the halls. Hand in hand, they talk about anything that comes to mind. He had become fond of him in a single day, and he realized this because the words he spoke were so incredibly interesting. He could listen to him talk for hours on end, just to watch the way his lips move and notice the way his cheeks blush when he smiles.

Renjun insists that he drops him off at his dorm first, assuring Jaemin that he doesn’t mind walking alone. 

“This is me,” Jaemin says, stopping in front of the dorms main door, “I had a great time today. Thanks for showing me your garden.” 

“I’m glad that you had fun with me. Happy to make you happy...” Renjun pauses smiling as his free hand plays with the sleeve of his shirt, “Would you want to come to a party? My house is celebrating the start of quidditch season with the gryffindors. It’s going to be in their common room and it's a chance to come support me before the season officially begins. T-this could count as another date,” he says shyly. 

“Oh-h already?” he raises his brows, “Renjun, you're really outdoing yourself you know, but I can’t say no to a party. When will it be?” 

The candles dimly light his face, enhancing the boy's natural beauty. The flicker of the wick made his eyes glow, only causing him to wish that he could keep his eyes on him a little longer. 

“It's two days from now, so Friday night.” 

Reluctantly Jaemin lets his hand slip from the other’s hand, “I’ll see you then.” 

Renjun walks backwards, waving as he drags his feet away, “You bet we will.” 

“I can’t wait, lover boy,” Jaemin says, sending him a wink. 

He smiles to himself, feeling his cheeks flush as the door opens for him. He makes his way through the common room and stairs with a pep in his step, as if he was having his own musical number. The thoughts in his head race, unexpectedly unable to piece the events of today together. He opens the door to his dorm, instantaneously bombarded by his friends.

“Where were you? I was told by the entire year that you’d disappeared from your second class and without me Jaemin?” Donghyuck pouts. 

Jisung gasps, “Where did you go without us?” 

“I ditched class with Renjun.” 

The pout falls from his face instantly, looking at Jisung in horror, “You what?”

The heat in his cheeks return, “He took me to a garden in the forest that I had no idea existed.”

Jisung scoffs, “That must have been so awkward.”

“No actually it was quite pleasing. Renjun might secretly be a bit of a player with the moves he was pulling on me,” he smiles, “and they were completely working on me.”

The others don’t know if they should be celebrating the sudden love he’s found or be alarmed at the rate he was falling for him. 

“Also, prepare yourselves because we have been invited to a party this Friday,” he says excitedly. 

In the sudden declaration of a party, the trio’s worries cease to exist, all intrigued by the specifics Jaemin has to tell and details of the party of course. 

Jisung grins, “Well, let's hear it then Juliet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment, please! 
> 
> _Please open me,_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/rosewater/)  
> playlist! [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7M3dQPCa9svSNcfV3xAcPi?si=Uql6D6XXQiCuPayRsuaFpw)


	8. do i wanna know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _and music plays behinds the wooden doors. The castle is happy to feel the stomping of the feet—it makes them feel alive_

Come late Friday afternoon Jaemin is freshly showered as he rushes the others to get dressed. Looking at the different sweaters he’s laid on the bed, he opts for a pair of jeans and knitted sweater—blue, of course, to show support for Renjun’s house. His friends wore their own casual winter outfits, both wearing different shades of green (to show loyalty to their house still… He guesses). Quickly, he drags them out of the dorms before they could even mention that they were ready. He walks in the halls at a fast pace as the others follow in suit. A mix of excitement and anticipation of the night ahead of him fuels Jaemin’s sudden boost of energy. 

The Gryffindor dorm door opens—or painting more so—upon their presence, knowingly waiting for its many guests tonight. The Gryffindor common room was head to toe covered in varying shades of red and hints of exposed stone throughout the room. Although, it was cozy, even with it being filled by a myriad of other bodies—at least the fireplace was on. Students from all other years and houses chatted with cups in their hands of god knows what as the music plays faintly.

Instantly they’re greeted, “Hey guys! Help yourselves to anything on the snack table,” Joy says, handing them empty cups, “the drinks are there too, and let's catch up later Donghyuck,” she says cheerfully. 

“Alright, I’ll catch you by the fireplace soon,” he replies. 

She hums, “I’ll leave you to get comfortable.” 

Apparently, Jaemin and the others had arrived early because the team wasn't there yet. He’s not sure about the customs of the other house since he's used to greeting the team as soon as he gets there. In the meantime, they’ve chosen a spot by the window and Donghyuck offers to fill their cups. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been in here,” Jisung says. 

“I haven't been in here that much either. I think I came more often my first year, but I can’t remember for what,” he replies. 

Jisungs looks around the room, “I don’t know what I should’ve expected, but I’ve never seen so much red.” 

He laughs, “We shouldn’t be talking, our entire common room is emerald green and other shades of black.”

“Hmm you're right. I feel at ease in this room, it’s so comfortable.” 

“Of course, that's the magic of the castle Jisung,” Jaemin says matter of factly. 

“You don’t have to remind us that we’re wizards every five seconds, Jaemin,” Donghyuck says, handing them their drinks. 

He laughs, “Okay, I won't do—”

The music suddenly stops and the room grows quiet. He turns, scanning the room.

“The teams have arrived!” a girl's voice yells, pointing to the main door. 

It was gryffindor's first—it was their common room after all—that march in wearing matching red off duty quidditch uniform shirts with yellow stripes on the shoulders. Each one had their number and last name in bold letters on the backside. He recognizes everyone on the team, most notably his seatmate Jeno. 

The room remains quiet as the team huddles together. 

In unison, the team yells, “One....Two...Three. One, Two, Three, Gryffindor!” 

The room erupts in cheers and even louder declarations of the house's pride. The air fills itself with yellow and red confetti as it slowly falls to the ground. The room was on fire, some jumping, extremely excited for the season ahead of them. 

“Quiet! Next team!” a girl’s voice yells. 

The room submits to her voice, all eyes on the door. It was the Ravenclaw’s next—guest of the night. They rapidly filled the room, wearing the same uniform as the other team, but in blue with white stripes. He looks for Renjun in the crowd of others, successfully spotting Huang 07. 

The team huddles, arms tightening as they shout, “Louder...Louder! Louder! Ravenclaw!” 

The room breaks out in roars, students bouncing as they join the howls. Jaemin hollers a cry of excitement when blue and white confetti appears in the air. Cups are thrown into the air as an informal toast to the team. The music comes back on as the room settles and others greet the team. 

The teams looked like british muggle soccer players if he was honest. Attractive? Hell yes. Jaemin finally realizes where the cute boys of his year had gone—stuck at quidditch practice and Renjun was one of them. With a tight grip on his cup he makes his way to the Ravenclaw team. 

“Renjun!” he calls out, noticing that he’s surrounded by others. 

The other boy turns around quickly, his eyes lighting up as he realizes who it is. 

“You made it,” he says cheerfully, “I appreciate the blue sweater. It’s for me right?” he says, raising a brow. 

Jaemin tilts his head, “Oh, Blue? Right, that's your team. I should probably go back and change,” he looks at his sweater, “I think green would look better right now. Actually it’s kind of itchy,” he says mockingly. 

Renjun laughs, rolling his eyes, “You’re wearing royal blue, but I prefer egyptian blue, so maybe if you have another sweater?” 

He laughs in amusement, “You are lucky that I even own the color blue. I could’ve wore red today instead.” 

Renjun crosses his arms, “Oh, I’m honored that you would even wear such a color Jaemin. What a triumph for me. Ten points to Ravenclaw!” 

They both laugh, making eye contact. 

Jaemin looks around him, “So, what did you guys do to share the common room?” 

“Well for starters we didn’t want to have to clean anything up or risk any damage to our common room, too many books you know,”

Jaemin nods pretending to understand.

“And we agreed on favors with homework as long as they were our year, but we agreed to no in-game help. All of us get along anyhow so there wasn’t much convincing to do.”

“Hmm, that's smart because you just get to slam onto your bed when this ends.” 

Renjun laughs, “Exactly why we’re ravenclaws and fyi my game is on Sunday at two pm sharp. You’ll be there right?” 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he replies smiling, “Are you nervous… like about the matches and the first years messing up?” Jaemin asks. 

Renjun rolls his eyes, “We train the first years the best if you ask me and I’ve been practicing non stop since the beginning of the school year. Whenever I had my break I came to see you.” 

“You came to see me instead of resting?” Jaemin spat. 

“Yeah, believe it or not I finally got the courage to make my move, but that's not important. Have you ever played quidditch?” he replies rushing over his words. 

“I used to, but only till my second year.” 

“Oh. So, you're not too bad of a player yourself are you?” Renjun grins. 

“I don’t think so. I could probably take you down right now.” 

He scoffs, “You're talking to someone who has five years of experience. I’d like to see you play me, just so I can take you down.” 

“Let’s see how you play tomorrow and I’ll take you on that anyday,” Jaemin replies. 

“It's a deal then…” Renjun narrows his eyes, “This is random, but is it true that you can speak to snakes or was that just a rumor?”

Speaking to snakes. Was Renjun stupid or crazy? Everyone knows, in his house at least, that not everyone can do that. He decides to deceive him, just a little to pull his strings. 

“You mean speak parseltongue?” he asks 

Renjun nods. 

Jaemin crosses his arms “Me, specifically or my house?” 

“Well your house, but can you?” 

“How do you know I’m not talking to a snake right now?” Jaemin says, grinning. 

Renjuns eyes widen, “I don’t see a single snake in the room.” 

“I guess someones done their research,” he laughs, “But what the books won’t tell you is that some of us can speak to each other without a snake in the room.” 

The other boy looks hypnotized by his words, wanting to hear more. 

“Are you serious?” Renjun points to a girl across the room, “saying to her, make her drink from her cup.” 

They watch the girl intently, waiting for her to turn around as Jaemin closes his eyes. She plays with the cup in her hand, passing it to her right hand then to her left. She laughs, throwing her head back, but still, her cup would not get closer to her face. 

Jaemin begins to laugh, looking at the confused look on the other's face. 

It takes him a moment, until he rolls his eyes, letting out a scoff, “You were messing with me and I fell for it.” 

“Not everyone can talk to snakes you know. I guess the textbooks miss that,” he says. 

He laughs, “Well for one I’m a Ravenclaw and the library has a limited section of Slytherin history.” 

They laugh, neither knowing what to say next. Their eyes connecting and looking away from one another. 

Renjun bites his lip, “Can I say something?” 

Jaemin takes a sip of his drink and hums in agreement, returning his eye contact. 

“I know it's out of the blue, but I-i’ve liked you for awhile. Honestly, I wish that you can return those feelings… b-but you don’t have to. I’m just so happy right now. I adore the warmth I feel when I see you and when my heart skips a beat...,” he pauses, 

“I'm so in love with life and you at this very moment.” 

Jaemin doesn't expect the honesty in Renjuns words. It steals the air from his lungs as he hides his gasp before the other boy hears. His heart stops, completely frozen with his eyes glued to the others, unable to look away. Both of their cheeks were on fire, a flaming shade of red. The boy was simply full of surprises today. 

Jaemin suddenly feels shy, “Renjun, I-i…” 

“You don’t have to say anything...I don't know what got into me. I-it kind of just slipped out,” he says nervously. 

The sudden confession drives him crazy. In the midst of a packed room, much less a party with everyone that knew them. Yet, it felt like it was only them, standing in the middle of the room while the music muted the other voices. 

“I don’t—”

“Do you mind if we take away Renjun for a second? We have to do team rituals right now. I promise he’ll be yours again before the end of the night,” says Jeno, forcing a smile. 

Renjun ignores Jeno, “Don’t what?”, clearly stuck on the words that had just escaped his mouth. Yet, the other boy is tugging urgently at his arm until he gives in and lets out a sigh as he’s being pulled away, “I’ll only be a minute.” 

Jaemin shakes his head, “Don’t worry, find me again later.” 

He scans the room, letting the other boy walk away without guilt. He spots Donghyuck and Joy by the fireplace, obviously enjoying themselves because their laughter is heard even over the music. 

“Jaemin! You ran away from me. Lucky for you to join us now,” Donghyuck says, putting his arm over his friend's shoulder. 

“I had to wish the team my luck,” he replies defensively. 

Joy laughs, “Speaking of you,” she points to Jaemin, “Did you hear that a love potion went missing? I heard it was yours. No one knows if someone drank it yet though…Has anyone been acting differently around you?” 

He shakes his head, “Mine? How could it only have been mine?” 

“Jeno told me that no one was able to brew the potion, but you,” she replies. 

Jaemin avoids eye contact with the others, “Actually, Renjun and I have been seeing each other a lot because he has a crush on me, I think.” 

Donghyuck rubs his neck and clears his throat reluctantly, “Actually, I have a confession to make,” 

Jaemin and Joy look at him in anticipation. 

“...Renjun is the one who drank it. I saw it right before my eyes.” 

Jaemin stands for a moment, frozen as the realization sets in, “That was my love… potion. Me, Na Jaemin’s love potion…” he gasps and exclaims, “Renjun drank mine! Donghyuck. Joy. What the fuck have I done.” 

Donghyuck’s eyes go wide as he frantically shushes Jaemin, “Well for fucking starters be quiet before someone reports your ass to your professor.” He scans the room, checking for anyone that noticed around them. Only a few faces turned to look but too busy with their own conversations to care. 

He whispers, “Oh my god, did he steal it from the potions room? There’s no way he stole it.” 

Donghyuck opens his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Jaemin. 

He tilts his head, “Why would he even want to drink my potion and when could he even have the guts to steal it.” 

But he remembers Renjun was daring, perhaps enough to run off with the potion. There's a hint of gryffindor in him. He doesn't feel the way his lips creep up to smile, almost only for himself. 

Joy ignores him, “Actually, the thing is... you don’t know who stole it but-” 

“—But it was in Jisung’s room and he drank it, so yeah technically he is under a spell, but...” he scoffs, “didn’t you know that he liked you before?” Donghyuck blurted. 

The smile falls from Jaemin’s face instantly as he stares at Donghyuck in disbelief, “What do you mean you don’t know who stole it? Who gave it to Jisung then?,” he says frantically. 

“We... don’t know how it left the potions room,” she answers. 

“You're telling me Renjun is under a love potion. A love potion. My amortentia. The one I brewed. He confessed his crush. On me. Right now,” he repeats. 

Donghyuck and Joy gasp, not expecting to hear the last sentence. 

“I guess these love potions really work,” Joy says giggling. 

“You could say that...It’s been working on me. I really like spending time with him and I’m not kidding when I say that I’m so close to crushing on him,” he says. 

Donghyuck inches closer to the both of them, “If it eases your mind Jaemin, I took him to Sicheng’s room with Jisung to get the potion out of him, but nothing wouldn’t work. Sicheng even said it hit him hard, but he kept denying that he was even under a spell when we told him.” 

“How is that even possible? Isn't it suspicious that an antidote didn’t work, especially from Sicheng’s cauldron. My god Jaemin, that must have been one hell of a brew,” Joy says in disbelief. 

Jaemin sighs, “Well doesn’t that say something about him? There must be a reason it didn’t work on him. Hell he doesn’t even know he’s under one either.” 

“So you don’t think the love potion isn’t the only thing talking sweet to you?” asks Donghyuck. 

“No, I-I don’t think so. I think there's truth in his words,” he responds confidently. 

Jaemin scans the room for any sight of Renjun, spotting him in the other corner of the room. His eyes were moving from top to bottom from across the room, but still he appeared to be in a normal state (his attire was very flattering to say the least). Had his friends not mentioned a bewitched Renjun, he would not have noticed. The other boy simply seemed happy all the time. His eyes follow him as he walks, but loses him in the crowd. 

With a wide grin Renjun suddenly appears in front of the fireplace as he greets the others. 

Donghyuck laughs, “Speak of the devil, we were just talking about you.” 

“N-no we weren’t,” Jaemin spits out. 

Donghyuck elbows Jaemin in his stomach, “We were talking about how excited we are for the game this weekend!” 

“Haven’t we done enough small talk?” Joy asks smiling, “Shouldn’t we dance?” 

Donghyuck nods, “That's brilliant. Why didn’t I think of that.” 

Joy looks to Donghyuck, then Jaemin, waiting for them to start moving. Thankfully she saved them all from what would have been an awkward conversation. She tugs Donghyuck by the arm, who lets out a yelp as he's swiftly dragged with her. Donghyuck lets out his own hand, Jaemin’s invitation to dance. He looks, wondering what he’s supposed to do next, but with no time to think he accepts the hand. Without hesitation Jaemin yanks Renjun from his arm, stealing him away with them. 

_(Let me go) Will not let you go  
(Let me go) Will not let you go_

The music grows louder as they get closer to the floating speakers. The dance floor was really an old traditional English carpet that's existed since the school had opened. Yet with the Queen blaring over their voices, it didn’t matter that they were in the common room. 

_(Never, never, never, never let me go) Ah  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

Jaemin feels the music calling him, starting a flame in his stomach that would light his energy on fire. Without a single care in the world he moves his body with the beat of the drum, his head bumping to its constant rhythm. His eyes fall on the others, on tempo in their own little word. He knew every single lyric to the song—it was impossible not to. The beat picks up, all the other students around him preparing for the fall. As if the entire room joined them, they yelled the lyrics at the top of their lungs. Screaming until their voices gave out.

_(Oh, mamma mia, mamma mia) Mamma mia, let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me… for me… for me!_

The pounding of the speakers that rang through his ears sent his mind into a frenzy. Jaemin felt alive as he looked at his friends. He smiles, Renjun in front of him as they move their bodies, yelling the lyrics to each other. The entire dance floor was jumping on their feet, unbothered by anyone else around them. The final guitar riff sends Jaemin bouncing on his feet, his hair blurring into his face. His hair was becoming a mess just as Renjun’s, feeling the beads of sweat collect on his neck. 

The rest of the night Jaemin watches Renjun’s lips as he yells the lyrics to other songs. He wishes that they could dance closer, to feel the heat of his body, but even Jaemin knew the music playing wasn’t made for that. He’s lost himself to the new beat of every song, forgetting about the confession that he had just heard. Yet, he repents not being able to finish his sentence before he had been pulled away. 

_Jaemin doesn’t mind._

He doesn’t mind that the other boy was crushing on him because maybe he was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment, please! 
> 
> _Please open me,_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/rosewater/)  
> playlist! [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7M3dQPCa9svSNcfV3xAcPi?si=Uql6D6XXQiCuPayRsuaFpw)


	9. ....baby one more time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Bubbles! So many Bubbles. The castle giggles_

Jaemin regrets not smashing his lips against Renjun’s in the middle of the dance floor. It could’ve been magical with the music playing that made him feel invincible. Better yet, the chemistry they possessed had grown in that moment alone. Perhaps he did lose the best opportunity because the possibilities keep replaying in his mind, taunting him endlessly. 

It was now the night before the game, a Saturday night at that. He had no chance to see Renjun that day, so instead, he spent it studying the morning away and talking about the ridiculous things that happened at the party for the rest of the day. It was rumored that a very intelligent first year turned the sixth year into a snake in the common room and a fourth-year admitted to spiking the punch bowl. He couldn’t forget the new couple that somehow appeared after every house party, which wasn’t including him, unfortunately. 

Come dinner, he’s finished his food as fast as he could and excuses himself the moment he clears his plate. Tonight would be a special one, as it was the night before the quidditch match. It’s not like he was playing, but he had to be prepared to cheer on Renjun the next morning. Jaemin wanted to be in the best shape he possibly could be after everything that's happened. Renjun’s sudden confession had sent his mind in a whirl from not knowing what to say to not being able to finish what he meant to say. 

He figures a bath would do him some good, heal his soul with the warmth of the water, so on he goes to the prefect bathroom. The prefect bathroom was only assigned to a few students, though he was sure that they rarely used the tub, which meant he could waltz right in. The thing is, it’s in a secret location and the tub was the size of a small pool, so it became his own private night swim. 

Jaemin loved the prefect bathroom for its large windows that let in the light of the moon. Also for the stained glass window that displayed a beautiful mermaid in shades of green and seafoam. She would greet Jaemin whenever he came as she ran her fingers through her hair. He swore that she listens to his thoughts because she could speak through her movements, instead of a voice. 

He slings his bag that holds a towel and a fresh pair of pajamas over his shoulder. Before he ruins out the dorms, he pulls his cloak hood over his head and heads out the common room undetected. Jaemin keeps his head low in the hallway, steering clear of other students, ignoring any glances that he could feel burning through his façade. 

When he opens the door to the prefect bathroom a floral scent overwhelms his nose, probably from a person who had come before. The sound of his steps echoes through the room as he passes the marble sinks. He pulls off his cloak and kicks off his shoes, placing it on the floor. 

He turns to the pool, eye-widening at the sight in front of him and lets out a blood-curdling scream. It was Renjun that he was met with, swimming in the pool. 

Renjun lets out a shriek, quickly flopping in the water as it splashes around him. His mouth falls, at a loss for words of the boy in front of him, “What the hell!” he shouts. 

“W-what are you doing here? You aren't allowed in here,” Jaemin says, looking directly at him. 

In a panic, Renjun waves bubbles to cover his bare chest, “Y-you don’t belong here either. What are you doing here?”

“I’m doing self care. Have you seen how big this tub is?” he counters. 

Renjun's demeanor changes quickly once he relaxes himself in the water. He laughs, “I’m the one with a quidditch game tomorrow...but I guess I wouldn’t mind if you gave me company.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes, pretending to be annoyed, “I was going to stay anyways,” he begins to undress, “How did you find this place anyways?”

“I studied the hell out of the castle maps my third year and I went exploring to see if it actually existed. I only come every now and then. What's your story?” he answers. 

He undresses down to his swimming trunks (luckily he brought them today). He slowly dips his feet into the water, then submerges his entire body. The water was warm and wrapped around his body as he blows bubbles away from his face. 

He keeps his head above the water, “It was my second year and I was running away from my professor because I set a tree on fire. I thought I had reached a deadend but I snuck into the bathroom in here and I was saved.” 

Renjun swims to the ledge, keeping himself steady, “Oh wow Jaemin, what haven't you done at this point? Such a rebel at heart.” 

“I haven't gone expelled,” he chuckles. 

Renjun watches the other as he swims, “How have we not bumped into one another?” 

Jaemin sets still in the middle of the pool, “I really don’t know. I don’t come often for the risk that I’d run into a prefect and I don’t want to deal with them either.”  
“Then how is it that we met here today?” 

In unison, “Quidditch game tomorrow—” 

They both turn their heads to each other, instantly making eye contact. 

“I’m the one playing tomorrow,” says Renjun. 

“And I have to wake up early to be there on time,” he replies. 

Renjun hums in agreement, uncertain of what to say.

“How is your body feeling?” Jaemin asks. 

“The water is really helping my muscles. They feel all mushy and,” he dips his chin into the water, “I’m getting sleepy.” 

He makes Jaemin smile, “You’ll be prepared for tomorrow then. What if you sleep through your alarm in the morning.” 

“That won’t happen. All my roommates are on the team with me and we don’t let a single person sleep through an alarm on game days.” 

“What time are you waking up tomorrow?” he asks. 

“At six am to get in last minute practice and enough warm up. I know it’s early, but I really don’t mind since I get to watch the sunrise,” he says confidently. 

“I don’t miss those days, but the sunrise was always nice to watch. I appreciate my sleep more these days,” he says. 

“I love my sleep too, but watching the sky turn from blue to orange to yellow and then light blue is worth losing sleep over,” Renjun says, sighing. 

Now or never, he thinks. He knows that he should ask the other boy a very important question. Before not knowing eats him alive and picks at his brain—until he succumbs to over thinking. 

Jaemin swims closer to him, his heart beating faster, “Renjun. Are you under a love potion?” 

“W-what? No I’m not silly,” he giggles, rising from the water, “Now why would I be anyhow. I didn’t take the potions class this year. I have been eating alot of new sweets lately.” 

He meets with the other boy, letting his body float as he holds on to the ledge. His collarbones were exposed, his skin was damp and glowing. He looked angelic as the water reflected on his body. It was driving Jaemin crazy. He wanted to hold him in his arms and take in the beauty in front of him. 

Jaemin asks him again, “Are you?” 

Renjun laughs, “There's no reason for me to have access to one. I’m not stupid enough to drink one either.” 

Jaemin laughs, maybe he was right. He _was not_ stupid enough to willingly drink a love potion.

“Where did you get that idea from?” he asks. 

“I…” he shakes his head, 

He floats closer to Renjun, the water faintly rippling through his movement. With no words he removes the others glasses, leaving them on the side of the pool. The space between them disappears slowly as Jaemin inches closer. 

“...It doesn’t matter.” 

Jaemin’s hand moves to Renjun’s hip, tugging him closer from underneath the water. The others breath hitching from the sudden move. He stares at his eyes as they sparkle, appearing as if he carried stars with him everywhere he went. He observes the way Renjun’s eyes connect with his and drift to his lips. Jaemin licks his lips, opening his mouth slightly. The other was utterly overtaken by the shape of his lips, perfectly a faint shade pink, just as his cheeks. 

Renjun brushes his thumb across Jaemin's bottom lip. 

“Tes lèvres ressemblent à des pétales de rose, si embrassables…” he pauses, pressing his finger lightly against his lip, “Your lips look like rose petals, so kissable.” 

Jaemin feels uneasy. There's no way he means just that. There's no way he isn't under a potion. Then again, he's never gotten to know Renjun. It's just a potion, one he hopes he didn’t drink. He doesn’t speak. 

Renjun’s hand caresses his cheek. It was cold and wet, damping his face and he slowly traced the outline of his chin. The hand pulls them closer, an inch away from their mouths touching, feeling every breath they take. 

Renjun closes the gap between them. Their bodies melt, softening to the touch of each other's lips. No where near innocent, their lips are on fire, intensely demanding more from each stroke of their touch. It was thrilling to kiss him under the moonlight with damp skin, any moment any from being found. 

“Jaemin,” he whispers slowly. 

Not a single moment before has his name sounded so wonderful coming from someone's lips, he thinks. He's been absolutely seduced as a quiet moan escapes from his lips, going unheard, yet felt by the other. Renjun takes it as a sign to pull him closer, digging into the kiss. 

He stands in the pool, giving him more support to shift himself towards him, the other doing the same making sure to connect their lips again. Their lips caught onto the unspoken rhythm, moving in sync as they discovered one another. He exhales through his nose, not wanting to break away. 

The kiss he had imagined yesterday was different. He thought the latter would have been softer and gentle, but he surprises him when he bites at his lip. Barely noticing, he flinches at the bite, making the other boy laugh. 

“No, I don’t hate it…” Jaemin whispers. 

“Good.” Renjun mumbles, pulling him for another kiss. 

His body was overtaken by pure satisfaction stemming from being in the water and his new found lust for the boy in front of him. He wants more. His wet hand moves to the back of his head, tangling his fingers through his hair. This time he’s leading the kiss and with every breath he deepens the kiss. 

Jaemin was intoxicated by his touch and his smooth lips. He’s lured by the irresistible grace of his mouth. Until the other boy pulls away. Their lips hover over each other, lingering for another taste. He could only describe it as a heavenly bliss that weakened his knees, made his heart beat faster and his breath stand still. How could a kiss do this to me? He thinks. 

Only… the regret sets in when he speaks, with no control over his words, “Be honest with me Renjun… did you drink a love potion?” Jaemin says in a whisper, afraid of what the answer could be. 

Renjun pulls away, looking at Jaemin in the eyes, “Everything I say, everything I do is coming from my heart.” 

“I-I… I’m sorry, your love is just so… so perfect. I know that doesn’t make sense, but it’s so perfect, it hurts,” he replies. 

“It's too perfect that you think I planned it?” Renjun asks. 

Jaemin faintly whispers, “Something like that.”

“I don’t know where it comes from, but I believe in every word I say to you. Si te quiero, de verdad.” 

He laughs, not expecting the abrupt change in language, but he thinks for another moment, suddenly translating in his mind. 

_”I like you. Really, believe me.”_

Jaemin tilts his head, “Did you do that? There's no way I understood what you said the first time.” 

Renjun laughs, “We’re wizards remember? And I seem to suddenly speak too many languages,” he pauses, “W-what did you want to say last night, before Jeno took me away?” 

Jaemin feels his heart race, recalling his own words, “I don't... mind that you like me because,” his breath hitches, “I might like you too.”

Before he could say another word Renjun pulls him in for a kiss, bringing him closer as he places his hand on his waist. The heat between them was strong, enlightening their bodies. Simply radiating after their swim and the kiss they shared. The kiss ends, leaving Jaemin wanting more when the other boy turns to look at the moon. 

“This is the part I hate,” Renjun mumbles to himself, “I wish I didn’t have to leave, but I need to get sleep for tomorrow and none of us know what time it is,” he says, sighing. 

“Consider this good luck for the quidditch match tomorrow,” Jaemin replies, placing a light kiss on his cheek. 

Renjun smiles, closing his eyes for a moment as he takes a deep breath. Reluctantly, he pulls his body out of the water, using his knees to step onto the ledge. Jaemin watches fondly as he grabs his towel to dry his hair. 

Renjun lets out a chuckle, “What are you watching me for?” 

“You’re just the cutest boy I know,” he says, smiling. His eyes follow his arms as he puts on his sweater. It fits loosely around his body, engulfing him in a sea of blue fabric and begins to walk away with his bag slung over his shoulder. 

“Wait!” Jaemin shouts before the boy is out of his sight, “Was this another date?” 

Renjun turns around, looking at him as he smiles, “Did this count as a date? Hmm, no,” he shakes his head, “This was an accident and you found me Jaemin, but like I said before let's make the last date my match tomorrow?” 

He nods, “And Renjun when you close your eyes, dream of me, will you?” 

“Por supuesto, mi amor,” Renjun responds, blowing him a kiss. 

Jaemin laughs at how cheesy his words were, but he admits that he likes the Spanish. He submerges his entire body into the water, the bubbles now gone. The warm water wraps around his body like a blanket. Unknowingly closing his eyes, he touches his lips, aching to feel the lips of the other brush against his. He’s brought back to reality when his awful memory reminds him that his amortentia was involved in some way. 

His heart wants to believe the other boy, but his mind betrays him into using logic. The evidence was there, his friends at the scene of the crime, but also unable to clean up after themselves. It was clear that no antidote was going to work on him, he had faith in Sicheng’s potion skills. Now, unless he had really brewed one hell of a potion, how has it not faded yet? 

Jaemin whispers, looking up to the moon from the window as he speaks,

“Oh, Renjun. You’re so in love with the world, does that really include me?” 

_“Of course, my love.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s I used google translate for the other languages (except Spanish) so if it's wrong let me know!  
> leave a comment, please! 
> 
> _Please open me,_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/rosewater/)  
> playlist! [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7M3dQPCa9svSNcfV3xAcPi?si=Uql6D6XXQiCuPayRsuaFpw)


	10. intermission No.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Even the castle knows when to speak_

Location: Slytherin dorm, Lee Donghyuck’s bed

“Donghyuck…” Jisung says poking him in the shoulder as he lay in bed. 

“What do you want? It's eleven o’clock. Why are you in my dorm?” Donghyuck says half asleep. 

Jisung whispers, “I feel bad for Jaemin, his bed is empty because he's probably with Renjun. We have to try telling him again.” 

Donghyuck turns to look at Jaemins bed. Empty, cold, and alone.

“Tell who?” 

“Renjun. Tomorrow before his quidditch match, since we’ll be going anyway. It’s been a few days and should be rubbing off now,” he replies. 

Donghyuck nods, “Okay, we’ll catch him before Jaemin does. Don’t let them see each other before the game and Jisung,” he pauses, “Go the fuck to sleep or go talk to Jeno or something.” 

Jisung laughs, “Goodnight Donghyuck.”


	11. i put a spell on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Be careful on your broom dear! We don't want you breaking any bones now, would we?—from the castle_

The weather was perfect for watching a quidditch match outside. Jaemin decided to wear the same outfit from the party to show his Ravenclaw pride. Though, he wore his emerald scarf tightly around his neck. The house pride was a little conflicting, but it would have to do. Donghyuck and Jisung call him to the common room, completely ready to go, which to Jaemin was odd because he was always the one rushing them. He shrugs the feeling off, ignoring the idea altogether. 

They head to the outskirts of the school grounds to the open field that they always say for moments like this. There was no path but the packs of students going in the same direction was enough. The view of the stadium becomes clearer, its tall sectors decorated in blue and red. 

When his feet touch the stadium, Jaemin feels his feet pick up in speed before he could think twice, leaving his other friends behind. Renjun follows his pace as they run up to each other. He was just as excited as Renjun for the first game of the season. The beat of his heart surges, his short inhales and exhales of breath from his short run leads the energy through nerves and into his head. 

Renjun was wearing a dark blue quidditch uniform with a black long sleeve hoodie. The tail of his uniform top almost touches the ground, brushing against his ankles. The shirt decorated with a seven on his chest, 3 horizontal white lines running through the center and of course the Hogwarts crest. His legs appear lean, with the black pants fitted into his dark brown quidditch boots. Jaemin thought he looked like a snack. No, the athlete was an entire meal. 

His knees weak at the handsome boy in front of him. They stand facing one another, both somewhat winded and in a frenzy of adrenaline powering their actions. 

“Are you ready for the game?” Jaemin asks. 

Renjun raises his brown, “I, Huang Renjun, am ready to take down any player on that field this very next second,” he shakes his hands, exhaling, “I-I can’t feel my feet or my hands right now, but that's just the rush pumping through my veins,” he says frantically. 

Jaemin smiles, trying to match his energy, “You’re going to be amazing! I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I hope you beat Jeno, real good. And somehow I never asked what your position was.” 

“I’m a seeker. I fly around looking for the snitch and I go upside down sometimes,” he answers, breathlessly. 

He laughs, “I know what a seeker is.” 

Renjun licks his lips, “Can I kiss you after the match?” 

Jaemin feels warmth in his face, a smug smile appearing from his lips, “Only if you win. You better catch the snitch or else there's no chance.” 

Renjun scoffs, “You fucking bet I will. Who do you think you’re talking to? Huang Renjun, number seven, with the snitch in my hand and a hundred and fifty points to Ravenclaw.”

He was being very theatrical, but it was endearing to notice the passion behind his nervousness and confidence simultaneously. It was the main athlete before his first game of the season after all. Suddenly, Jaemin’s friends were at his shoulder, whispering to one another. 

“Renjun have you seen Jeno? I wanted to wish him luck,” Jisung asks. 

“He’s in the locker room. Do you want me to take you to him?” 

He nods desperately, “That’s brilliant!,” he turns to his friends, “Why don’t you guys get us our seats and I’ll meet you there in a bit.” 

Jaemin tries to object, but Donghyuck speaks over him, “We’ll head out first, just don’t take too long Jisung. We can’t hold back the star of the game tonight,” he smirks. 

Jisung sends Donghyuck a hidden nod as he walks away with the other boy. Now it was Donghyuck’s task to keep him from getting in the way of their conversation. 

“Why couldn’t we go with them? I wanted to watch Jisung try to flirt with Jeno,” Jaemin says, slightly annoyed. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “I’m sure there will be more that in the future and none of us want to sit in the bad seats.” 

He shrugs as he mumbles, “I guess.” 

They walk into the quidditch stadium, multitudes of students and teachers from all houses in the stands. The stands were split into the two teams, in jarring shades of blue and red. The commotion of the excited audience fills the air with spirit in the form in howls, shrieks and player names. He and Donghyuck find their seats on the Ravenclaw side, sitting on the furthest row. Having the best seats lets him keep an eye out for everything, most specifically Renjun and his fight for the golden snitch. Moments later Jisung joins them, sitting in the middle of the two boys. 

“How was Jeno?” Jaemin asks. 

“He was good,” he says nodding, “looked extremely hot in his uniform.” 

Donghyuck laughs, “Of course he did.” 

“What did you—” Jaemin doesn't finish his sentence, because the game has begun. 

“Hello and Welcome all to the first match of the quidditch season at Hogwarts!” a student says enthusiastically over the loudspeaker, “Today's game is Ravenclaw—”

The crowds go wild, blue flags wave in the air, ribbons are thrown frantically to show support. Jaemin lets out a howl, pushing the arm from his lungs out of him. He enjoyed the passion in the crowds, it reminded him of when he was on that field. 

“And on the other side, Gryffindor!” 

The gryffindor crowd roars, waving flags in the air, hollering players names and numbers. The deafening screams were music to his ears. He didn’t care which side it came from, it just mattered that the support and intensity was there in the moment. 

Both teams make their way onto the field on their brooms, aligning in a circle formation. The trumpets play powerfully, adding more chaos to the sounds being made, but he thought it was lovely and exactly what the game needed. 

“The golden snitch is worth a hundred and fifty points! The first team to collect it will win the game!” 

Jaemin watches as a box is opened on the field. Up go the other two bludgers, and the golden snitch expands its wings, quickly flying out of sight. His eyes spot Renjun instantly as he notices that he was going against the direction of the other players. He moves swiftly on his broom, steering clear of the obstacles around him. 

He goes over, under, over and under again as fast as he could while he chases the snitch. Losing his focus, he dodges a bludger on his left, jerking his broom harshly. He tries to avoid his other teammates, but nearly smashes into them. Renjun frantically searches the open field for the snitch. He sees nothing, until he’s taking his broom full speed to a yellow flickering light. 

Once he’s closer, he reaches out his arm, keeping himself steady. Renjun’s fingers ache to feel the ball in his hands. Until he's shoved from the side of his broom from a player in red. He’s sent flying down, one hand on his broom while his legs dangle in mid air. The crowd gasps, accitpating what his next choice was going to be. Seeing him struggle this way was nearly giving Jaemin a heart attack. 

_“They’ve made a score. Ten points for gryffindor!”_

Renjun swings his legs over the broom, only to miss as he slips lower and his grip loosens. The crowd becomes heated as they yell at him,  
_“Get up! Hurry they’re coming!”_

_“Do it again! Do it again!”_

_“For Ravenclaw!”_

He tries again, slinging his leg over the broom, this time keeping a stronger grip from his feet. He steadies himself and runs off again, going at the speed of light. He makes a sharp turn over the Ravenclaw audience to show that he’s back on his feet. The crowd goes hysterical, screaming as they lift their flags up once again. 

Jaemin manages to lose his sight of Renjun. Somewhere in the chaos on the field, he was running towards the golden light. 

_“Again! Another ten points for gryffindor!”_

The snitch had a mind of its own that wanted to get from Renjun. Now, he was being followed closely by a Gryffindor. He stretches out his hand to catch the glowing ball. 

The entire crowd was quiet, eyes focused on the boy's hands, and the one in red. 

The crowd goes crazy the moment Renjun’s fingers wrap around the fluttering wings.  
Proudly, he sits on his broom as he pushes the snitch to the sky in his fist. 

_“He’s done it! Huang seven has caught the golden snitch! Ravenclaw takes the win!”_

Blue flags are raised and the trumpets begin to play for the winner. The moment Renjun touches the ground he's surrounded by his teammates and their victory screams. Only one red body accompanies him in the crowd, just as happy as he was for his win. The other Gryffindors head back to the locker room disappointed, but Jeno stays by his friend's side. 

Blue and white confetti pop into the air as the crowds begin to scream once again. He grabs his friends by the arms, in a need to leave quickly as they speed through the stadium. He hopes to catch Renjun before he heads into the locker room. 

He turns left and right frantically searching for him. He spots him walking with his team. 

“Renjun!” Jaemin shouts. 

The other boy sees him and waves as he quickens his step to reach him faster. 

“Jaemin, did you see me catch it? Did you see how I dropped so fast! I caught the golden snitch!” He shouts, running his hand through his hair. 

Jaemin yanks his shirt, “Shut up and kiss me.” 

Renjun looks like a deer in headlights, surprised by his demand. With the adrenaline running through his veins, he locks their lips the next second. The kiss was filled with excitement and hunger for each other. 

Jaemin pulls away, “You did amazing on the field.” 

The other boy's eyes were hooded, “I’m not done yet.” 

Renjun suddenly places a hand on Jaemin’s waist, recklessly jerking him closer. He closes the gap between them before they can take another breath. The kiss was sloppily this time, following their natural inhibition to take the lead. Their lips move faster than ever before, succumbing to the intoxication of the emotion. 

Jeno walks up to them, along with Jisung and Donghyuck. 

Jeno clears his throat, “Excuse me…” 

He wishes they could ignore him, but he knows better. Instead, they pull away, Renjun looking as if he had passed through a storm before coming, completely in a daze. His hair was ruffled. His cheeks were on fire. His lips were _so pink_. Jaemin can’t imagine what he looked like. 

“Should we go to Hogsmeade and celebrate with butterbeer at the three broomsticks?” Jeno suggests. 

Donghyuck laughs, “You didn’t even win Jeno.” 

“Renjun is still my best friend and I will celebrate his win even if I came out a sore loser,” he says, smiling. 

Renjun nods excitedly, “I’ll tell my team to meet us there and we’ll all go together. Just wait for Jeno and I. I need to get out of this sweaty uniform.” 

+

The trip to Hogsmeade was short because Jeno insisted on practicing his apparition skill with them. In the blink of an eye, they stood in the middle of the town, ready to set their worries aside. They walk into The Three Broomsticks, the flickering candles dimly lighting the dining area. Jeno and Renjun head to order for the group, while the others search for a table, choosing one next to a window. The sun was on its last breath as it’s final lines of light shine on the table. 

Jaemin suddenly feels a burst of confidence. He knew the day would have to come any day now. He knew he would have to confront Renjun one last time before he really could tell him how he feels. The thought in the back of his head was eating him alive. Whatever the answer was, he had to hear it. 

“I have to talk to Renjun tonight,” Jaemins says. 

“About what?” Donghyuck asks. 

He sighs, “About the love potion… about everything.” 

“We saw it with our own two eyes Jaemin, but I don’t know what phase of the potion he's in now,” Jisung explained. 

“That's exactly why I need to ask him. It's been killing me. I could just tell him myself at this point,” he says, putting his head in his hands. 

Jaemin notices the look that Donghyuck and Jisung sends one another, a look of worry and fear.

“What’s wrong? Is there something—”

“Two cold butterbeers and Three warm,” Renjun says, placing them on the table. 

The others mumble a thank you, making space for Renjun and Jeno to take their seat. 

“Actually Renjun, Can I talk to you… somewhere else?” Jaemin asks. 

The entire table freezes and goes silent, waiting for the boy to answer the unexpected question. 

He tilts his head, “Y-yeah, we can.” 

Jaemin rises from his seat, the coldness of the cup in his hand burned through the heat in his palm. His heart race accelerated as he led them to an intimate booth in a dark corner. They were easily overlooked by the almost nonexistent candle light hitting their faces. To his surprise Renjun takes his seat next to him, feeling the heat in his cheeks return. 

“I know I already asked you this, but Renjun, I have to know if you actually like me,” Jaemin splits out as he turns to face him, nervously looking at eyes. 

Renjun doesn’t answer. Instead he parts his mouth open, as if to speak. To Renjun, Jaemin holds stars in eyes but lips scream kiss me at that very moment. Without a second thought, he closes the space between them, softly leading the kiss. Jaemin’s stomach fills with butterflies. A kiss from the gods, as sweet as ambrosia. 

Jaemin pulls away, “I can’t let you play with my heart like this Renjun.” 

“I’m not Jaemin. That’s the last thing I want to do. Can I be honest with you?” he pleads.

Jaemin nods. 

He takes a deep breath, “Jisung just told me this morning that I drank a love potion… so you were right to have your suspicions. I had a crush already, but it just made me brave and want you so much more.”

Jaemin doesn’t know if he should be upset or glad that he has a straight answer. So, his friends were right about the love potion and Renjun was in fact unaware the entire time. Every kiss they shared was a part of intoxicated Renjun. His mind begins to run in circles, thinking about everything that could’ve been a lie. Yet, an overwhelming feeling of relief goes through his body. 

“What did it feel like? Now that you know you were under a spell,” he asks

“It felt like my normal crush but intensified a hundred times over. I fell in love with the world all over again, repeatedly. But with you,” he pauses, “I always felt the same romantic feelings, only getting stronger every time. I have to admit it’s the only reason I had so much confidence,” Renjun says. 

“Oh. That's how you were able to be so slick?” he lets out a chuckle, “What did it taste like?”

“What did it taste like?” Renjun repeats, “The licorice you gave me on the train. That's how we met officially.” 

Jaemin laughs, “That's not what I expected. What if I wouldn’t have given it to you that day?” 

Renjun looks down at his cup, “It easily could’ve tasted like butterbeer,” he laughs, “I remember standing in Jisungs room and admiring the tiny vial on his nightstand. I really liked the rose color and I guess I thought it would be a good idea to drink it.”

Jaemin takes a sip from his drink and laughs, “That's how the potion works. When I brewed it I almost had a taste myself. I grabbed a spoon, but Jeno stopped me before I could. I swear the potion could talk to me.” 

“Maybe that's why I drank it. I suppose my already existing crush called me to you and it shouldn’t have been packaged so pleasantly.” 

They laugh, but Jaemin knew what he had to ask. 

He sighs, “Did you mean everything you told me?” 

Renjun presses his lips, “Put it this way. It's as if I had no control over my mouth and I said anything that came to mind and every time I knew exactly what to say,” he pauses, leaning closer into Jaemin and whispers, 

“Ab imo pectore.” 

Jaemin tilts his head, “Oh? What does that mean?”

“From the bottom of my heart. It's latin,” he smiles. 

He laughs softly, “The love potion didn’t take that away from you?” 

“We’re still wizards silly. I think it came out with the potion and I guess it’s just going to stay,” 

Jaemin plays with the handle of his cup, “I didn’t think it would have ended up in your hands.”

Renjun laughs, “And I didnt think I was stupid enough not to read lables, but now I feel great. Honestly, the quidditch match made me sober. I feel like normal Renjun right now, just more comfortable with you now.” 

“Nice to meet you normal Renjun. I’m Na Jaemin, your love interest.” 

He smiles, “Hello Jaemin, I’m your love interest.” 

They laugh, only then realizing that they hadn’t touched their drinks. Renjun turns to see behind him that more people had arrived. 

“We should return to the others. Let’s celebrate your win right.” 

“Of course we should,” he says, clinking their glasses together. 

They return to the table with the others to see that most of the cafe had become students from Hogwarts. They spoke loudly, gossiping and going over the highlights of the game. Jeno notices Renjun and throws his arm over the others shoulder. 

“Everyone!” he says loudly, the other students turning their heads, “This is the greatest quidditch player and the Ravenclaw of the night. Let's hear it for number seven Huang Renjun!” 

The room throws their cups in as a toast, yelling out loud cheers. Renjun smiles brightly, throwing his own cup in the air. The crowd of students let out a final roar that fills his ears. The optimism filled Jaemin’s heart with pure joy. He was proud of him to say the least. The room settles as Jeno drags them both to the table with his friends. He takes his seat next to the other boy, facing his friends.

He hides his smile with his cup as he takes a slip, staying silent as the others talk. His heart feels light, as if without a single care or responsibility in the world as he sits in his seat. They all shared a sense of tranquility even when they were laughing hysterically or teasing each other. There was a feeling of harmony that satisfied Jaemins heart. 

_He looks at the others and thinks, This is my new home._

_Donghyuck grins, interrupting Jaemin’s train of thought, “So, Renjun. Tell us how you saved your ass from falling off the broom.”_

+

Once the sun has succumbed to the night and they return from their celebration, they lay facing one another in Jaemin’s bed. He had impulsively invited him to his dorm and Renjun impulsively agreed. He laid opposite of the window with a mental note that Renjun looked like an angel underneath the moonlight. There was no reason for Jaemin to absorb the white light when he could observe the other boy's natural features. 

Renjun’s nose was a smooth slope and perfectly rounded at the tip. His cheeks were smooth, wonderfully full and turned pink when Jaemin would get too close. His lips were refined. A plump upper and lower lip with a soft cupid's bow—all a perfect tint of pink. The other boy's mouth was highlighted by the moonlight peeking through the window, giving him a radiant glow. His lips were so inviting to his eyes. His lips were so seductive to his own. 

_Renjun’s lips the most marvelous discovery he’s made_

“I don't want to leave your arms,” Renjun says, half asleep. 

His eyes had fallen close, looking more ethereal than he did before. 

“Then don't,” Jaemin answers.

“Can I stay?” he whispers. 

Jaemin nods, “Only if the world could behold the image of you in my eyes, they'd know why I'll never allow you to flee from my arms.”

Their breathing rhythm matches the other, in sync with every inhale and exhale. Jaemin has never felt this peace that his mind feels. His arm, loosely thrown over the other's waist feels natural as if it belonged in the dip of his body. A scent lingers in the air, woody and warm all coming from Renjun. His eyes are closed, unlikely to be able to care. With his free hand, he takes the other's hand, warm and dainty in his own. He brings the hand to his nose, taking in a deep breath. 

It was Renjun, and the scent was none other than his quidditch broom. The scent overwhelms his nose, sending him back to the day in the potions class. Of course, the unknown broom scent was Renjun’s. It was crazy to think that the potion was a teller of the future or even of love. Jaemin interlocks their fingers, the warmth making him smile. He leans closer to the other boy, leaving a gentle kiss on his forehead. He feels his eyes become heavy, unable to keep them open. His head meets the pillow as he lets his eyes shut, 

_Falling in heavenly bliss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment, please! 
> 
> _Please open me,_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/rosewater/)  
> playlist! [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7M3dQPCa9svSNcfV3xAcPi?si=Uql6D6XXQiCuPayRsuaFpw)  
> twitter [ here ](https://twitter.com/haecherrysugar)  
> p.s there's a scene I had to cut for time where Jaemin officially shares his feelings, taking place after this chapter. Would you like to read it? let me know with a comment!

**Author's Note:**

>  _Please open me,_  
>  mood board! here.  
> playlist! [ here. ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7M3dQPCa9svSNcfV3xAcPi?si=Uql6D6XXQiCuPayRsuaFpw)  
> twitter [ here ](https://twitter.com/haecherrysugar)  
> 


End file.
